When We Were Young
by GregsMadHatter
Summary: Another High School fic. Greg is new to CSI High and has many adventures as in causes trouble and makes new friends along the way. K to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: When We Were Young**

**Author: GregSanders**

**Summary: Another High School fic. Greg is new to CSI High and has many adventures and makes new friends along the way. **

**Rating: K+ to be safe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of its characters (I'm very tired of saying this, but I got to)**

**Staff: **Conrad Ecklie: Evil principle. Gilbert Grissom: Entomology/Chemistry Teacher. Jim Brass: Vice Principle. O'Riley: PE teacher. Rory Atwater: Philosophy Teacher. Teri Miller: Art Teacher. Ronnie Litra: Language Arts Teacher. Dr. Al Robbins: Health teacher/ Medical examiner.

**Students: **Mia Dickerson: Freshman/ Cheerleader. Jacqui Franco: Freshman/ Science Whiz. Bobby Dawson: Freshman/ Science Whiz/ Trouble-Maker. David Hodges: Freshman/ Teacher's Pet. Archie Johnson: Sophomore/ Computer Geek/ Trouble-Maker. Greg Sanders: Sophomore/ Trouble-Maker/ Science-Whiz. Julie Sanders: Sophomore/ Trouble-Maker/ Shy/ Nick's younger sister/ Science-Whiz. Samuel Vega: Sophomore/ Jock. David Phillips: Sophomore/ Teacher's Assistant for Dr. Robbins. Ryan Wolfe: new kid/sophomore. Taylor Sanders: Greg's Cousin from Reno/Junior (generously donated by StoryDreamer). Sara Sidle: Junior/ Cheerleader. Nick Stokes: Junior/ Jock/ Trouble-Maker. Warrick Brown: Junior/ Jock/ Trouble-Maker. Dannielle Hudson: Junior (generously created by ericloca). Sofia Curtis: Senior/ Cheerleader. Catherine Willows: Senior/ Cheerleader. Tony Vartann: Senior/ Jock

**Chapter 1**

Greg Sanders had just moved to Las Vegas and was about to be starting CSI High School. He had moved all over the United States for as long as he could remember, so attending a new school wasn't a big deal for him. But the one thing he was worried about was making friends. He had always had a hard time making new friends and he knew that in order to survive high school, you needed friends. When his mom drove up to the school, Greg saw everybody hanging out around the courtyard. "Alright honey, I'll pick you up after school," said his mother.

He said good-bye and stepped outside. As his mother drove away, he walked up to the school very nervous. He saw a bunch of groups standing around with their friends. As he climbed the stairs, he could hear all the groups whispering to each other and pointing at him. Then, a boy with brown hair approached him. "You must be new here. I'm Archie Johnson."

"Greg Sanders," he replied. "I'm looking for the office, do you think you can show me…"

"Why don't I just take you there? Here follow me." Archie guides him inside. "Now I must warn you, the principle here is a real dick."

"Aren't most principles like that?" asked Greg sarcastically. Archie laughed. "Alright, we're here."

Archie opened the door and led Greg inside. The principle looked up and saw them. "May I help you?"

"He's new here," said Archie.

"Was I asking you? Take a seat." Greg sits down as Archie leans against the wall. "I'm Mr. Ecklie and you must be Mr. Greg Sanders. I decide all the punishments around here. Now, here is you're schedule…" he said as he passed the piece of parchment over the table, "and I'll have Mr. Johnson here to give you a tour of our school. Hopefully I won't be seeing much of you while you are here. Good day Mr. Sanders."

Greg gets up and follows Archie out the door. "So, where do you want to start?" asked Archie.

"Can you show me where my locker is?" he asked as he showed Archie his locker number. "Follow me."

They began walking. As they walked to his locker, Archie showed Greg the cafeteria, commons, office, and the library. As the rounded the corner, they saw a tall African-American and a slightly shorter white guy with brown hair walk out of the gym. "Hey guys! Ready for the game tomorrow?" yelled Archie.

"You bet Archie," said the white guy.

"Who's this?" asked the African American guy.

"Oh, Greg this is Warrick Brown," indicating the African American guy, "he can spot anything a mile away and one of the coolest guys here. And this Nick Stokes," indicating the white guy, "he's from Texas and has a good sense of humor. Warrick and Nick, this is Greg Sanders."

"Hey," they said in unison. Greg held up his hand and smiled. "We've gotta go Archie, we'll see you later," says Warrick as they walk away.

"They're the best basketball players on the team and juniors. But don't worry, they're really nice. You probably figured out that that is the gym there."

Greg nodded. They continued walking until they reached Greg's locker. Greg was about to open it when a tall older man walked up. "Hey Archie, could you help me with my computer, it shut down again," the man said.

"Sure Mr. Grissom. Oh, Mr. Grissom, this is…" started Archie.

"Greg Sanders. Yes, Ecklie told us we were getting a new sophomore."

Greg smiled. "I'll see you at break Archie."

"Bye Mr. Grissom. He's the chemistry and entomology teacher. And if you ever get a ridiculous punishment from Ecklie, go to Mr. Grissom, he'll get you out of it…most of the time."

Greg nods and follows him around the rest of the campus. They then saw the four hot cheerleaders. "Forget it dude, they don't fall for sophomores like us…Mia maybe, but Catherine, Sara and Sophia…no way José!"

Greg sighed and watched as the cheerleaders passed by. From what Archie could say, the older blonde looking one was Catherine Willows, the other blonde was Sophia Curtis. Both were seniors. The brunette was Sara Sidle, who was a junior. The youngest of the bunch was Mia Dickerson, a freshmen. All four of them were snobs and didn't pay attention to boys. As they continued along the corriders, the first bell rang. "Great, we better be getting to class. Who do you have first?"

"I have…Mr. Atwater for philosophy."

"Cool, that's who I have…I'll show you where the classroom is….Here, let me see you're schedule."

Greg hands over his schedule. "Cool, all our classes are the same. Guess I'm like your buddy now, huh?"

"Yeah."

"We better head over to class. Mr. Atwater doesn't accept tardiness."

As they walked to class, Greg thought about what Archie said. _I guess I'm like your buddy now, huh?_ For once in his life, he had made a new friend on his first day of school.

TBC…

**Please R&R and tell me what you think. Should I write more? Please no bad reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys, I forgot to add two other people. Here are the two other characters:**

**Staff:**

**Dr. Al Robbins – Health teacher/ Medical examiner**

**Students:**

**David Phillips – Sophomore/ Teacher's Assistant for Dr. Robbins**

**Chapter 2**

According to what Archie told him, Mr. Atwater didn't see any point in philosophy, so he decided not to teach it. Greg thought that this class period would be fun, until the news came in. When Archie and Greg walked into the room, a girl sitting with two other boys shouted, "Hey Archie, come here!"

_His girlfriend _was Greg's thought as he approached the table with Archie. "Who's this?" asked the boy with a big nose as Greg and Archie arrived at the table.

"This is Greg Sanders. Greg, this is David Hodges…"

"Hodges, Archie," corrected Hodges.

"Alright, Hodges, Bobby Dawson and Jacqui Franco."

"Hey there," greeted everyone as Greg smiled and waved his hand in saying hi.

"So Archie, did you hear that Mr. Atwater is sick today?" asked Bobby.

"No, who's subbing?" asked Archie.

"Mr. Ecklie," sighed Hodges. Greg's eyes grew wider as Hodges said his name. Even though he barley knew Mr. Ecklie, Greg's first meeting with him was a scary one. "Oh great, this class is going to be really boring today!" yelled Archie.

"Everybody get to your seats!" Everyone in the classroom turned towards the door and saw Ecklie walking in. Just as Greg was about to sit, another older boy walked over and pushed Greg to the floor. "Move shorty, this is my spot."

Greg looked up and saw the boy laughing to himself. As Greg stood up, he brushed away the dust and sat in front of Archie. "Who's the jerk?"

"That's Tony Vartann. An all around bully who picks on the under classmen like us. The worst part about it is that he's a senior and Ecklie doesn't do shit about it."

"Mr. Johnson, that's enough!" yelled Mr. Ecklie. Archie quickly sat up in his seat as Greg laughed at him. "Something funny Mr. Sanders?" asked Ecklie.

"Nothing sir," replied Greg. Ecklie raised his eyebrow at him and placed his stuff on the teacher's desk. "You are all probably aware that Mr. Atwater is sick today, so I will be taking his place today. Do any of you have any questions?"

Greg raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Sanders?"

"Yeah…um…Do you enjoy hearing yourself talk, or do you feel so much more superior when you tell us stuff that we already know?"

Everybody in the classroom laughed and whispered to each other. Archie looked at Greg and whispered, "What the hell are you doing?"

Greg turned around and gave Archie the this-is-what-I-do look. "Having fun."

"Mr. Sanders…come here."

As Greg stood up, everybody went "oooooh…you're in trouble."

Greg finally reached Mr. Ecklie and stood there with a smile on his face. "I hope you enjoy prizes, because you just won yourself detention. I'll see you after school, Mr. Sanders."

Greg just stood there with a satisfied look on his face. "How many?"

"Two, you want to make it three?"

Greg was just about to open his mouth and say a sarcastic remark, when Archie jumped up there and placed his hand around Greg's mouth. "No, two's just fine Mr. Ecklie. Sorry sir."

"You should be, you just earned yourself a place in detention with him for not keeping him under control."

Archie ignored Ecklie and pushed Greg into his seat. "Don't mess with him man, he loves giving out detentions."

"I can see that." Just then, the bell rang and everyone rang out of class. Greg leaned against the wall in the hallway with a pleased look on his face. "You definitely have some balls there Greg."

Greg turned around and saw Sara Sidle standing right next to him. "I'm Sara. Most guys don't have the guts to stand up to Ecklie, and almost everyone wants to tell him off. I'm glad someone finally had the guts to do it. Way to go Greg. See you later."

As Sara walked off, Greg watched her leave with a shocked look on his face. "Dude, Sara never talks to guys, period. You're one lucky guy," said Archie as he walked up to Greg.

"Sorry for getting you into trouble, Archie. I didn't mean to…."

"Leave it man, seeing the look on Ecklie's face was worth the whole damn thing. Anyway, I think I know a way to get me out of detention and probably get rid of one of yours."

Greg looks around confused. "How?"

"I'll show you later. Come on, let's get down to O'Riley's class. He's very strict."

They all rang down to the gym to get into O'Riley's PE class. When they entered the gym, Greg saw Nick and Warrick shooting baskets. "Oh great, we got the best jocks in our class," said Greg.

"Don't sweat it Greg. Instead of making fun of people who can't do sports, they help them. It's actually pretty cool."

Greg smiled as they got into line. But that smile quickly faded when Mr. O'Riley walked in. He looked like a very athletic man, but very strict like a football coach. He got a taste of what Mr. O'Riley was like when he yelled, "Give me twenty jumping jacks, now!"

Scared that if he was caught not doing the jumping jacks, Greg started immediately. Unfortunately, when he landed, he twisted his ankle and fell on the ground. Immediately, Mr. O'Riley ran over with Nick and Warrick following close behind. "You okay son?"

"I think I twisted my ankle," replied Greg.

"Warrick, take Greg over to the bench. Nick, go get Doc Robbins."

Warrick and Nick nodded and went off to do their duties. As Warrick set Greg down on the bench. "You okay man?"

"Yeah. It's just a little twist, nothing life-threatening."

Warrick laughed. "So I heard you told off Mr. Ecklie. That's very brave of you…How much trouble did you get into?"

"Two detentions."

Warrick smiled. "Well, I guess it was probably the look on Ecklie's face. I've been planning on telling him off for so long…Hell, even the staff wants to. I'll see you later Greg."

Warrick ran off with the rest of the group. As he watched them run laps, Nick came in with who he supposed was Doc Robbins. "He's right here Doc."

"Thanks Nick." Doc Robbins walked over to Greg. "I'll see you later G!" yelled Nick.

Greg smiled as Nick ran off. Nick had just given him a nickname…G. How cool was that? He quickly shot back to reality as Doc Robbins picked up Greg's ankle. Greg gritted his teeth in pain. "Well, it's not broken. Probably just a sprain. I'll wrap it up for you."

Doc Robbins opened his kit and pulled out athletic tape. "So you're the one who told off Ecklie. You're very brave…Stupid, but brave."

"News travels fast around here. How did you…"

"When he comes in saying that some punk-ass kid told him off, we inquire who it was and he tells us. Good job Greg."

"So, are you like the school nurse around here?" asked Greg jokingly.

"Kind of, I'm actually the health teacher here. But I'm the only one that is certified in doing check ups on kids. Guess you can say that I work double shifts around here," he explained as he finished wrapping his ankle. "Ice it once a day and I'll tell O'Riley to let you out of class for the rest of the week. See you in class Greg."

Doc Robbins walked up to O'Riley and told him to let Greg rest for the rest of the week. He then saw Archie running over. "Man, you're so lucky! You told off Ecklie, got Sara to notice you, and get out of PE, what more can happen?"

"You getting my detention cut down?"

Archie smiled. "With your luck, you won't have any detentions!"

"ARCHIE! GET BACK TO CLASS!" yelled O'Riley.

"I got to go man, see ya after class." Archie ran off and joined the rest of the class as Greg leaned against the wall and watched everyone running the mile. Everything that Archie told him dawned on him. _Yeah, I guess I am lucky_ he thought as he relaxed on the bench.

TBC…

**Please R&R and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I'm getting ideas for my ideas for the updates in my stories back, but it will only be here for a while. Here is the next chapter while I can still write it.**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Greg followed Archie to their next class, which was Chemistry/Entomology taught by Mr. Grissom. As they entered the room, they saw Grissom sitting at his desk examining a katydid in a jar. "Nice specimen. A katydid, over 6,800 species and found in different parts of the USA," stated Greg.

"I'm impressed," said Grissom as he looked up from the jar. "Mr. Grissom, can we talk to you…in private?" asked Archie.

Grissom nodded and they headed to his back office, where Archie explained the situation of their problems. "So, he gave Greg two detentions for telling him off and gave you one for not keeping him in control?" repeated Grissom.

"That's about it, sir," said Greg.

"Well Archie, I'll talk to Mr. Brass about your detention. However, I don't think I can do much for Greg, here. Even though I'm sure about every person in this school is happy someone had the guts to stand up to him, I don't think we'll be able to do anything about it," explained Grissom.

"It's okay, Mr. Grissom. I really don't mind," said Greg with a smile on his face. Grissom smiled and issued them to walk out of the office and to their seats before the bell rang. "Greg, hold on one second."

Greg stopped with a terrified look on his face and turned back around to find Grissom standing right behind him. "I have a couple things to talk to you about. One, I have a feeling that this school year will have a little more entertainment with you here and…" Greg looked at him like he was in serious dog shit. "What was the look on Ecklie's face when you stood up to him?"

Greg fear turned into a smile as he saw Grissom let out a little smirk. "It went something like this," said Greg as he imitated Ecklie's shocked face. Grissom let out a little chuckle. "Good work, now get to your seat."

Greg nodded and sat down next to Archie. "What was that all about?" asked Archie.

"Oh, it was nothing." Greg placed down his backpack as the rest of the class came into the room. Most of the people that came in where people he already knew, but the last person he thought he would see in a class like this came through the door; Vartann. "Oh no, not Vartann. Anybody but Vartann," complained Greg.

"Just ignore him, he thinks he's all that," said a voice from behind him. Greg turned around and saw Catherine sitting right behind him. "Hi, I'm Catherine Willows," she said as she offered her hand for a hand-shake.

"Greg Sanders," replied Greg as he took Catherine's hand and shook it. "So you're the one that told off Ecklie?"

Greg nodded. "I'm glad people recognize me for that, but it kind of gets annoying after a while," said Greg.

"Yeah, I can only imagine. If Vartann gives you any shit, just come to me, I'll take care of him."

"Thanks," said Greg. He turned back around and looked down at his book. "Well Mr. Greg Sanders, you must be the new popular kid here," said Archie.

Greg punched Archie in the shoulder as Grissom walked in. "Hello class. As many of you are aware, we do have a new student, Greg Sanders. If any of you could show Mr. Sanders around, that will be much appreciated. Anyway, yesterday we left off with the anatomy of a cockroach…"

The rest of the class seemed like a complete blur, that was, until a short, stout man walked in. "Grissom, sorry to interrupt."

"It's okay Jim. Ah…class, why don't you guys just hang around for a little bit while I talk to Mr. Brass."

The class started talking really loudly as Grissom and Brass walked into Grissom's office. Before they disappeared into the room, Grissom signaled for Greg and Archie to come in. Archie and Greg got up and followed Grissom into the office. As Grissom closed the door, Archie and Greg stood in the middle of the room as Brass studied some pictures on the wall. "Jim, these are the two I needed to talk to you about."

Brass turned around and looked at the two boys. "Archie! Now this is definitely a surprise. And you must be Greg Sanders. So why did Archie get a detention?"

"For not keeping Greg here under control, sir," said Archie.

"Well that's…" started Brass.

"Ridiculous, I know," finished Grissom. Greg looked at Archie with confusion as Grissom explained to Brass the situation. "They've been friends since they moved here from Jersey eighteen years ago."

Greg nodded in understandment. They both looked at Brass again. "Alright Gil, this is what I'll do. I'll give Archie here a free-bee since what he did really wasn't his fault. As for Greg here, I can't do much, it's out of my hands," explained Brass.

Greg smiled and nodded after walking back out of the room with Archie. "How do you think your parents are going to take it?" asked Archie.

"Take what?" asked Greg as he leaned back in his chair at his desk.

"Your detentions. My parents probably would of freaked if…" started Archie.

"Who said my parents are going to find out? I've gotten so many detentions in the past and I never told my parents I got them. They think I'm a quite boy who does good in school," explained Greg.

Archie smiled and looked down at his book. "Do you play any sports?"

Greg's eyes shot up as someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Nick sitting with Catherine and Warrick. "What was that?" asked Greg.

"Do you play any sports? You know, hockey, football, basketball, baseball?" asked Warrick.

It took a moment to process this question. His parents never really let him try any of the sports, especially hockey. They didn't want their poor baby to get hurt. But he didn't want to tell this to someone as cool as Nick and Warrick. "Sure, I'm just not very good at it," lied Greg.

"You should try out for a team then, they could always use the extra players," laughed Catherine as Warrick lightly punched her in the arm.

"No, I couldn't…" started Greg.

"Come on, I'm on the baseball team, it would be totally awesome if you were on it too!" said Nick.

Greg looked at the trio. They all gave him a pleading look as in trying to guilt him into trying out. Maybe if he didn't tell his parents he was trying out… "Sure, why not."

"Cool, tryouts are in two weeks. See you then," said Warrick.

"Yeah, see you then," replied Greg quietly as he turned back around and hit his head against the table. This was going to be one long school-year.

TBC…

**Like I said earlier, I'm sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. I had to think of something and this just popped into my mind. I can give you a hint on what's to come; a disturbing health class with a disturbing field trip, detention with Ecklie, and Greg's parents…doesn't that sound like fun? (in a sarcastic tone : p )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah! More reviews! Hopefully I can get more as this story progresses.**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

Finally, Chemistry/Entomology was over and it was finally lunch time. Then, after lunch, he would have three more classes; Health, Language Arts, and Art. Greg and Archie began to walk down to the lunch room when Ecklie ran into them. "Oh, hello there. I hear that you got out of your detention Mr. Johnson."

"Well, Mr. Brass didn't think that that punishment was fair," said Archie.

"Anyway, I can't wait to see you in detention Mr. Sanders. I'm sure it will be a very pleasant one. See you after school," said Ecklie as he walked to the teacher's lounge. After Ecklie rounded the corner, Greg shuddered. "I can't believe I have to spend two hours with that guy today and tomorrow. It's going to be a nightmare!"

"Well, if you pull more stunts like that, your whole school year will be a living nightmare. Come on, let's go get some food before all the good stuff is gone."

Archie led Greg into the cafeteria where a wonderful sight laid before Greg's eyes. There wasn't just two lines with different foods in each, but several different places that served food from actual places, like Subway and McDonalds. "I think I can get use to this place," said Greg as he and Archie got into the Subway line.

Greg ordered a foot-long meatball on white with black olives as Archie got a six-inch Subway melt, all for the lovely price of $2 for a six inch and $4 for a foot-long. "This place is heaven!" shouted Greg after following Archie to a table where Hodges, Jacqui and Bobby sat.

Before Greg could sit down, a person shouted, "Hey Greg, why don't you come sit with us?"

Greg turned around and saw Nick and Warrick waving over at him to come sit with them. He turned to Archie, who said, "Go ahead, it's not everyday that they invite someone to go sit with them."

Greg mouthed 'Thank you' to Archie and went to go sit with Nick and Warrick. At the table were Nick, Warrick, and another guy. "Hey Greg, this is Samuel Vega. He's on the basketball team like us. Vega, this is Greg Sanders," introduced Warrick.

"Hey there. Any guy that has the guts to stand up to Ecklie is a friend-o-mine," said Vega as he shook Greg's hand. Greg smiled and sat next to Nick and Vega. "So, I hear you're going to join the baseball team," said Vega.

"Yeah, well, try-out at least. Hopefully I'll make it," said Greg as he took a bite of his sandwich. Vega just laughed. "I like this kid, good sense of humor," said Vega.

"Hey, cheerleaders at 3 o'clock," said Nick as he nudged Greg's arm. All four boys looked over and saw Catherine, Sara, Sofia, and Mia walking over and sitting next to Vartann. "Maaan, those are some hot babes," said Warrick.

"Cool it 'Rick, you know you don't stand a chance against them," said Vega.

"Yeah, well…you can dream," replied Warrick. Nick smiled and took a bite of his sandwich. "So, Greg, how do you like this school so far?" asked Nick.

"Everything is totally awesome…except for Ecklie," said Greg. When Ecklie's name was mentioned, everyone shuddered. "Ohh, I hate guy," said Vega.

"I wish they would appoint Brass the principal position and kick Ecklie out," said Nick.

"Don't we all," said a female voice. They all looked over and saw Sofia leaning back in her chair to talk to them. "You guys ready for the basketball game this Friday? We have to win this one you know," she said.

"Yeah, we're ready," replied Nick. Sofia smiled and noticed Greg sitting at the table. "Who's this?" she asked.

"Sofia, this is Greg Sanders," said Warrick.

"Nice to meet you. I'll talk to you boys later," she said as she shook hands with Greg and went back to chatting with her friends. "Boy is she hot," said Vega.

"In your dreams Vega," said Nick.

They all laughed and finished eating when the bell rang. "Hey Greggo, you can come sit with us whenever you want. You're officially one of us," said Nick as he ran down the hall.

Greg waved at him and walked over to Archie who stood by the stairs. "You ready?" asked Archie.

"Yeah, let's go." They walked down the hall and rounded a corner that led them to Mr. Robbins's Health class. "Now, before we go in, I have to warn you…you may end up seeing your lunch again."

"Why's that?" asked Greg.

"You'll see," Archie said as he led Greg into the classroom.

The classroom was pretty small, but it was big enough to hold all the students in the class. At the front of the room was Mr. Robbins who was talking to a student. "Who's the guy Mr. Robbins is talking to?" asked Greg.

"Oh, that's David Phillips. He's the T.A. and a sophomore," said Archie. Greg was about to take a seat in the front row when Archie pulled him back about three rows. "You don't want to be in the front row…trust me."

Greg looked at Archie suspiciously until he realized why. After the bell rang, a picture of a body with its brain and muscles showing popped onto the screen. "Alright class, we have a field trip coming up to the Bodies exhibit next week. David is passing out field trip forms, so make sure to get them signed and turned in by Friday. We'll be looking at the human body and then we'll be going to a morgue in downtown and we'll see a full autopsy while it's being preformed."

Greg looked with confusion at Archie in which Archie just nodded and mouthed 'Now you know why' to Greg. Greg turned back to the front and watched as Mr. Robbins took that picture down and brought up a picture of the human heart. "Alright, today we'll be talking about the heart and how it works. In fact, to help us with this, I asked the local hospital if they had a beating heart and sure enough, they had one extra and allowed us to examine it."

Just then, Greg felt like he was going to puke as Mr. Robbins revealed a live, beating heart in what looked to be a model of the human with the veins running some red liquid. "Is that…real blood?" asked Bobby who was sitting in the front row.

"Why, yes it is." Almost everyone in the room began to gag, except for Mr. Robbins and David who looked on in awe. Finally, the hour was gone and Greg ran to the nearest trash bin and began to throw up. "Told you that you might be seeing your lunch again," said Archie as Greg puked one last time.

"And he expects us to go to this field trip?" asked Greg.

"Sometimes it's actually fun. You never know unless you go yourself," said Archie.

Greg nodded and followed Archie up to the Language Arts classroom where they met Mr. Litra. The whole class was a total drag, because Mr. Litra taught how you can find a forgery on a document and then assigned a research essay on any topic they chose. Greg thought it would be cool to do one on DNA. The next class was Art, which Greg failed miserably at last year, but this class was more about creating a human face by Mrs. Miller. **(I think she mentioned once that she was married, but I'm not quite sure!)** After all that was said and done, the final bell rang and everybody ran out of the class. "See you tomorrow Greg, and have fun with Ecklie!" shouted Archie as he ran out of the school.

Greg just laughed and turned towards the detention room that was listed on his slip. As Greg walked in, he saw Ecklie sitting at the desk in the front of the classroom and saw Vartann sitting in the back left corner of the room. Greg sat in the far right corner in the front closest to the door so when the two hours was up he could get out of there ASAP. Ecklie came up to Greg and knelt down in front of Greg. "Alright Mr. Sanders, this is what happens in detention. You sit here, quietly for two hours. I don't care what you do as long as it is silent. Are we clear Mr. Sanders?"

Greg nodded and watched as Ecklie walked back to his desk. As soon as Ecklie was gone, Greg laid his head on the desk and looked down at the desk. Then, he got a crazy idea and brought out a sheet of paper and a pencil. He placed down the sheet of paper and began scribbling down words onto the sheet. After it was all said and done, he folded the paper and put it in his pocket for later. For the rest of the two hours, Greg got to work on his essay and had the outline all done when Ecklie said, "Alright, both of you may leave. Detention is over."

Quickly, Greg picked up his backpack and ran out of the room and towards the door. As he stepped outside, he breathed in the fresh air and began to walk home. The day was very beautiful and the temperature was just right. As he rounded the corner to his house, he saw Archie riding his bike. "Hey Greg! I see you survived detention. How was it?"

"Very boring, but I got part of my essay done."

"Cool. So you headed home?"

"Yeah. I would invite you over, but my parents…" started Greg.

"Don't sweat it, I've got embarrassing parents as well. I'm sure they're not that bad."

But when they reached Greg's house, they were. Greg's mother was in the kitchen baking chocolate chip cookies. When Greg and Archie walked into the living room, his mom heard the door close and came running out. "My little baby is home from school. How was your first day. Oh, who's this?" she said in one breath.

"Mom, this is my friend from school, Archie. Archie, this is my mom."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Sanders."

"We were just heading up to my room, so if you'll excuse me…" started Greg.

"Oh no you're not, you're not going anywhere until you and Archie here try my chocolate chip cookies."

She ran back into the kitchen and Archie stood there laughing at Greg. "It's not funny man!"

They walked into the kitchen where they found two glasses of milk and two plates of cookies. "Have a seat."

They each took a seat and waited until Greg's mother gave them napkins. "Alright dears, eat up."

Archie took a bite of one of the cookies, but as he chewed it, a revolting taste came into his mouth. He looked at Greg who had the same face as Archie. Quickly, they gulped down their milk and exchanged glances at one another. "What do you boys think?"

"They're…very delicious Mrs. Sanders," said Archie.

"Well then, I'll just make some more then."

"NO!" shouted Greg and Archie in unison. Greg's mother looked at the surprised. "I mean, we think that these will be enough, so we'll just take these upstairs into my room and finish eating them there. We have project to work on, so…" explained Greg.

"Well then, you just go right on upstairs and get to work boys. Would you care to stay for dinner Archie?"

"Actually, Greg was already invited to eat dinner at my house, so…" started Archie.

"Well, that's just fine. You two go have fun now," said Greg's mother as they took their plates and ran upstairs. "Can I really have dinner with you guys?" asked Greg.

"I don't know, I just didn't want to sit through more of your mother's cooking. You have a phone upstairs in your room, right?"

"Yeah, we'll call and ask up there." When they got into Greg's room, they threw the cookies into the trash and placed their backpacks by the door. "Oh my God! This is your room?" asked Archie.

"Yep." The room was covered with posters of rock bands. By the door was flat screen computer with a internet hook-up. By the bed was a new top-of-the-line stereo and a surf-board. "I don't think you'll be doing much surfing here," said Archie.

"Yeah, well I lived in San Francisco for a while, and I didn't want to give up my surf-board. I also go scuba-diving if you ever want to try it."

"So, you listen to rock and roll, you surf and scuba dive, you don't play sports, and you cause trouble?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

Archie smiled. Greg gave Archie the phone and waited for Archie to call his parents. "Okay, see you later mom," finished Archie.

He hung up the phone and gave it back to Greg. "What did she say?"

"She said it was cool," said Archie. Greg smiled and hung up his phone and began talking to Archie for the longest time. While he was hanging out with Archie, he thought to himself, _I'm definitely going to like this school._

TBC…

**Please R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5

**GAH! I FORGOT ABOUT THIS FIC! I CAN'T BAH-LIEVE IT! **

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

The next day was a big pain. Finals were coming up and there were projects galore. Chemistry had just finished and an exhausted Greg walked out of the class. "Man I'm tired. I wish I could just go back to sleep," said Greg as he leant against the wall.

Archie walked out and leant next to Greg. "Come on, cheer up. I bet some food will keep you wide awake."

As they walked off, Greg puts his hands in his pockets and felt a piece of paper. "What the…?"

Greg brought out the waded piece of paper and unfolded the parchment. "What is that?" asked Archie.

"It's this plan I created yesterday in detention. I did this a couple years back, but it backfired when some rat ratted us out."

Archie took the paper and examined it closely. "Wow, this is good. It's almost flawless," said Archie.

"Unfortunately, there is one flaw. I need about six people and, with you, I only have two. So unless you can pull four people out of a hat, then this plan is bogus."

Greg folded it back up and placed it in his pocket as he and Archie headed to lunch. After getting their food and walking to their table, Greg saw a girl sitting outside on the bench reading a book. "Who's that?" asked Greg.

Archie looked outside and saw who Greg was talking about. "Oh, that's Julie Stokes. She's in our grade."

"Wait, did you say Stokes?"

"Yeah, she's Nick's younger sister."

"How come I've never seen her before?"

"Because she sits in the back and stays quiet through the whole class. She's practically a ghost."

Archie sat down with Bobby, Jacqui, and Hodges as Greg continued to watch Julie. She was very young and had long brown hair with blonde highlights. "Greg, let's eat," said Archie.

Greg snapped out of his trance and sat down with the group. "Who were you looking at?" asked Hodges.

"I don't see how it's any of your business," replied Greg as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Anyway, Greg here came up with this master plan and we're looking for four more people," said Archie.

"Let me see it," said Bobby. Still looking at Julie, Greg brought out the paper and handed it to Bobby. "Well, count me in. This looks like fun," said Bobby.

"Count me out. Do you have any idea what Ecklie will do to you when he finds out?" asked Hodges.

"You're not gonna tell him, are you?" said Jacqui.

"No, I'm no snitch," said Hodges.

"Well, its sounds like fun, but I think I'll stay out and keep an eye on Hodges," said Jacqui.

"Three down, three to go," said Archie. But Greg didn't respond; he just kept watching Julie.

* * *

Lunch was over and Greg had just left the commons when he accidentally ran into Julie, knocking her book out of her hand. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Let me get that for you," said Greg, reaching down to grab it for her.

"It's okay," she replied, taking the book from his hands. They looked into each other's eyes thoughtfully. "I don't think we've met before. I'm Julie Stokes."

"Gre…Greg Sanders," said Greg, shaking Julie's outstretched hand.

"So, you're the new guy?"

Greg nodded. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you. See you around?"

"Definitely," said Greg as Julie walked away.

As Julie rounded the corner, Greg began to slam his head into the lockers. Archie came out and watched Greg. "Dude, are you okay?"

Greg immediately stopped and looked at Archie. "Yeah, I just made a fool out of myself in front of Julie, but I'm cool."

Archie laughed and patted Greg on the shoulder. "Relax, it'll be just fine."

* * *

The day ended nice and smooth, which meant day 2 of detention with Ecklie. Good thing it was his final detention…for now. Once again, Greg sat as far away from Vartann as possible and slept for the entire two hours. As soon as that was over, Greg began to walk home when he saw Julie playing with a young boy in front of a house. Greg stopped and watched as Nick and a young boy came out of the house. They were a family, and Greg thought how lucky they are to have brothers and sisters to play with. Nick saw Greg across the street and yelled, "Hey Greggo, come join us!"

Greg stood up straight and didn't move. Did Nick just invite him over? "Come on Greg, while we're still young."

Greg quickly looked both ways and crossed the street to Nick's front lawn. "Allow me to introduce my family. This is my younger brother, Brett and his twin, Brandon. And this is…"

"Julie, we met today," said Greg.

"So, where are you headed?" asked Nick.

"I was just headed home."

"You want to stick around for a while…that is…if it's okay?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, my parents won't mind," replied Greg. As Nick picked up Brett…or was it Brandon….either way, Julie stood up too and picked up Brandon/Brett. "Why don't you come on in," said Julie.

"Uh…sure," said Greg as he followed the family inside. The house was very big and had many pictures of the family. "Wow, this place is amazing!"

"Wait till you see the backyard," said Nick. They lead Greg out back to a swimming pool, basketball court, and a large field for any sport. "Pinch me, I'm dreaming."

Julie then leant over and pinched Greg on his arm, laughing. "Ow, I was only joking!"

Brett and Brandon were both wriggling free from their sibling's arms and finally, Nick and Julie let them down. Both twins ran to the field and began to wrestle each other. "Hey, cut it out you two," yelled Nick.

But the twins kept going. The three high school kids laughed and Nick ran over, only to be brought to the ground by the twins. Julie and Greg watched with smiles on their faces. "You have an amazing family," said Greg.

"You wanna go walking?" asked Julie.

Greg nodded and followed Julie. "How come you sit by yourself at lunch?" asked Greg.

"Sometimes, I like to be by myself. I just…wanna get away, you know, and have peace and quite."

Greg nodded in understandment. Their whole walk consisted of them talking about themselves, like their favorite food and favorite band. Both loved to listen to rock; heavy and punk. "I want to show you something," said Julie as she tugged Greg's hand.

Julie led Greg to a small gate and as they walked in, Greg saw an amazing garden. "This is my garden. I've never shown anyone…except you."

She then led him into the middle where colorful flowers circled a patio with a bench in the middle. "This is where I go to get away when things get a little crazy. It makes me feel…"

"Relaxed," finished Greg. Julie looked at Greg and nodded. Greg looked over at Julie. She was smiling at him. They leant in close, but a voice shouting "GREG! JULIE! WHERE ARE YOU?" broke them apart.

"Let's go before Nick gets a heart attack," said Julie as she and Greg ran back towards the gate. Standing outside was Nick and the twins. "Now what were you two doing in there?" asked Nick.

"Oh…nothing," replied Greg with a smile on his face. Nick laughed and walked away. "I should be going. See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely," said Julie as Greg walked back to the front and towards his home.

TBC…

**Okay guys, tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, more reviews! I was kinda worried about that last chapter, but I guess I was proven wrong! Thank you for all the reviews.**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

That night, Greg couldn't sleep. All he kept thinking about was Julie. She was so sweet and kind. He had a crush on her. And that crush grew the next day when Archie ran up to Greg saying, "I found two more people for the heist!"

"Who?" asked Greg shocked.

"Nick and Warrick. They said the idea sounded awesome."

"Great, all we need now is one more…" started Greg.

"One more what?" asked someone from behind, cutting off Greg. Greg turned around and saw Julie standing behind him.

"We need one more person to pull off this prank Greg here thought of," said Archie, nudging Greg.

"Can I see it?" she asked.

Greg rummaged through his backpack and pulled out the blueprints. Julie looked them over carefully and her eyes grew with astonishment. "You thought of this?"

Greg nodded. Julie looked at it once more and an evil grin spread across her face. "Count me in."

She handed the paper back and walked away. Greg stood there speechless. Julie was definitely his kind of girl. "Guess we're all set, huh?" said Archie equally shocked.

"Yeah." And still in shock, they headed to philosophy.

* * *

It was chemistry and they were getting ready to do a lab. "I have assigned you each a lab partner. Warrick, you'll work with Archie. Catherine, you'll work with Vartann. Sara, you'll work with Julie. Sophia, you're with Hodges, Nick is with Greg, Vega with Mia, Jacqui with Bobby and David. Today, you will be extracting DNA from these hairs. You will then run the DNA and write down the alleles pattern. This is worth 50 points, so do well on it," said Grissom and everyone ran to the lab stations.

Everyone wore lab coats, goggles and gloves when they entered the lab. Greg had done this once before, so it was a piece of cake for him. "So Greg, do you like any girls here?" asked Nick.

Greg stopped and looked at Nick. _Yeah, your sister. That will go over really well, _thought Greg. "No," Greg lied, "Do you?"

Nick looked around. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Greg nodded. "I like Sara Sidle."

"No, really?" said Greg as he got back to work.

"Yeah. Do you think I have a chance?"

"Only one way to find out. HEY SARA!" yelled Greg.

As Sara looked up, Greg ducked behind the station. Nick waved at Sara and Sara just laughed, turning back to Julie. "Greg, what the hell was that?" asked Nick as Greg stood up.

"You were supposed to ask Sara out. That's how we did it in San Francisco," explained Greg.

"Did it work?"

"Loads of times," said Greg. Nick smiled and hit Greg on the shoulder. Greg held is shoulder and looked at Nick laughing.

* * *

At lunch, Greg was going around to all the people that were part of the plan to tell them to meet in the courtyard this afternoon. He had just told Nick and Warrick and was about to go tell Julie when he noticed she wasn't sitting outside. Quickly, he turned back to Nick and asked, "Where's Julie?"

"I don't know, try the library," said Nick.

Greg ran out of the commons and towards the library. Sure enough, Julie was sitting inside reading a new book. Greg quietly walked in and walked up to Julie. "I see you're reading Pride and Prejudice. Is it any good?" whispered Greg.

"Yeah, it's good. Too girly for you though. So, what brings you to the library?" asked Julie.

"Just wanted to let you know that we're having a meeting after school in the courtyard about the plan."

"Okay," said Julie, going back to her book. But Greg just stood there. Why didn't he leave? Julie looked up at him. "Do you want to sit down?"

Greg nodded and took a seat across from her. "So, are you ready for finals?" asked Greg.

"Is anyone?"

"No, not really," said Greg, cracking a smile.

Finally, they got into a deep conversation about what books they like and when their birthdays are. "My birthday is May 16th, when's yours?"

"June 12th," said Julie. She then took out her cellphone and typed something in. "What are you…?"

"Programming your birthday into my phone." After she hit save, the bell rang and Greg got up. "Well, I got to go. See you…"

"Hold on one second," said Julie. Greg stood there puzzled and watched as Julie ripped a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Bye Greg."

Julie walked by as Greg looked at the slip. It said:

_My Cell #_

_(726)555-8542_

Greg looked at it and smiled. He just scored a girl's number! He quickly ran down the hall and into Health when he saw a disturbing site; a head with its skin pulled away. "Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick," said Greg as he took a seat in the far back.

"Okay class, today we're going to examine the human head. Before we get started, I want all your field trip forms in the basket."

Everybody, including Greg, got up and placed their forms in the basket, trying hard not to look at the head. "Good, now let's start with the brain," said Mr. Robbins as he pulled out an electric mini saw and cut open the skull.

* * *

It was finally art class and today they were learning how to sketch an area. Greg had always had a hard time drawing things, but this was all too simple. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all. "Okay class, your final is to create a face with clay and color from one of these skulls I'm going to give you. The final is on Friday of next week, so I suggest you begin outlining it straight away," said Mrs. Miller as she began to pass around fake human skulls.

As soon as Greg received his, he felt like he was going to puke from the Health lesson that day. The bell rang and Greg took the skull and placed it in the front part of his bag. Fortunately, the skulls were not fragile, so it was easy to stuff it in his backpack without breaking it. Greg walked outside and saw the courtyard already filled with the master team. Nick and Warrick were passing a football around. Archie and Bobby were deep in conversation about their chemistry final and Julie was sitting beneath the tree reading a book. Greg smiled and taking a deep breath, went down the stairs to the group below.

TBC…

**Alright guys, tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews, I'

* * *

m glad this is a satisfying story for you.**

**Chapter 7**

As Greg walked into the courtyard, Nick and Warrick stopped throwing the football and looked at Greg. "About time, we thought maybe you forgot about us," said Warrick.

"How could I forget such a great crew like you guys?" asked Greg.

Archie, Bobby and Julie all walked over to where Nick, Warrick and Greg were standing. "So, are we going to get this meeting started?" asked Archie.

"Let's get down to business," said Greg as he sat down on the ground, laying out the blueprint in front of the team.

"Alright, this is how it's going to work; Nick, you, Warrick and Julie will go around the school and tell each person that there is a pep rally in the gym. Cause a huge party, it's sure to draw Ecklie and the teachers out. As they run to try and stop the pep rally, Archie, Bobby, I will meet Julie at Ecklie's office and we'll break in. We'll have Archie hack into the computer to try and get all of Ecklie's personal files onto a disk. While Archie does that, Bobby will run and stand outside the gym and make sure that no one walks out of the gym. If anyone does, you will contact me on my walkie-talkie. Planning on it going well, no one will walk out. Julie and I will stay with Archie until all of the information is ours. When we get all the information, I'll contact Bobby and tell him to tell Nick and Warrick to stop the pep rally and meet us at my house. There, we'll start part B. You guys got that?" explained Greg.

Everyone nodded. "Good, we start after lunch tomorrow. Meeting dismissed."

Everyone walked out of the courtyard and headed home, except for Julie who stuck around with Greg. "It's a great plan. I'm sure it'll work," she said.

"I hope so," replied Greg. He looked into Julie's brown eyes and leant in close as Julie leant closer. Before their lips met, they heard Nick shout, "JULIE!"

They quickly pulled away and Julie looked at Greg. "I got to go, see you tomorrow."

And with that, Julie kissed Greg on the cheek and ran off. After Julie ran away, Greg smiled and held his cheek. "She kissed me," he muttered as he began to walk away.

The whole way home was him muttering to himself, "She kissed me."

When he walked inside, his mother and father looked at him as Greg muttered once again, "She kissed me."

"Who kissed you?" asked his father.

Greg quickly snapped out of his trance and looked at his parents. "Oh, no one."

Quickly, Greg ran up the stairs and into his room. When he closed the door, he slid down to the floor and smiled. "She likes me!"

For the rest of the evening, Greg sat in his room and thought of the glory of the kiss. After he ate a disgusting meal of macaroni and cheese, Greg ran upstairs and fell on his bed, falling asleep.

* * *

The next day, lunch was almost over and the whole team was getting ready for their assignments. "Alright guys, show time. Here's the walkie-talkie. Use channel 5. For codenames, I'm the Rocker Eagle, Bobby is the Silent Gun, Nick is the Brave Tex, Warrick is the Wise Gambler, Archie is the Fast Tech and Julie is the Golden Wolf. Anybody else is known as 'Boogie' followed by their initials. For example, Hodges is Boogie DH. Clear?" explained Greg.

Everyone nodded. "Good, let's get to work."

* * *

Julie, Nick and Warrick were running around the lunchroom telling everyone that their was a pep rally after lunch. Julie walked up to the table where Vartann and the cheerleader squad sat. "Hey guys, there's a pep rally after lunch today. We could really use some cheerleader's support," said Julie.

"That's great!" said Catherine.

When Julie walked away, Vartann got up and followed Julie. "So, you wanna escort me to the rally today?" he asked in a smooth tone.

"Actually, I already have a date to the rally thank you very much," she said.

"Are you sure, because, I mean, I wouldn't wanna go with anyone that isn't as beautiful as you."

"I'm flattered," said Julie in a sarcastic tone as she walked away. Vartann shook his head and walked back to his table and sat with the rest of the cheerleaders.

Julie then walked up to Greg. "If Vartann ever asks me out to a date again, remind me that he's a slime-ball smooth talker who will do anything to get what he wants," she said as she walked to another table.

Greg stood there and saw Vartann laughing with the cheerleaders. He wanted to go over and sock Vartann in the face, but he had other things to think of. So instead, he walked over to the gym and watched as each student filed into the gym with smiles on their faces. As everyone ran in, Bobby, Archie and Greg all ran to Ecklie's office and waited for the old man to walk out. Just then, they heard Ecklie yell, "WHAT!" inside his office.

Each person let out a little laugh as Ecklie ran past them and to the gym. "Alright Silent Gun, go to the gym," said Greg.

Bobby did as he was told and ran off as Julie came running around the corner. "You guys ready?" she asked.

They nodded and opened the door to Ecklie's office. Archie sat behind the computer and began to hack. "This shouldn't take me more than just a couple minutes. You guys can lounge around if you want," said Archie.

Greg took the couch as Julie stood by the door. After five minutes, Archie yelled, "I'm in!"

"Great, let's get to work."

* * *

Meanwhile, Bobby was sitting outside the gym. Lookout was a boring job, but someone had to do it. Just as he was about to get up and go to the bathroom, he noticed the door open and Tony Vartann walking out. "Rocker Eagle, this is Silent Gun, do you read me?"

"_This is Rocker Eagle, state your transmission Silent Gun."_

"Boogie TV has just left the gym. He's making his way to your location now."

"_Thanks Silent Gun, we'll handle it."_

* * *

Greg continued to watch Archie work his magic when he heard Bobby's voice on the radio saying. _"Rocker Eagle, this is Silent Gun, do you read me?"_

"This is Rocker Eagle, state your transmission Silent Gun."

"_Boogie TV has just left the gym. He's making his way to your location now."_

Greg sighed. "That's Vartann, isn't it?" said Julie.

Greg nodded. "Thanks Silent Gun, we'll handle it."

Greg turned off the radio and looked at the group. "So, what do we do now 'Rocker Eagle'?" asked Archie.

"I don't know, 'Fast Tech'," said Greg.

Then, an idea popped into Julie's head. "I got an idea. I'll distract Vartann while you two finish. As soon as you finish, text me on my phone. I'll make sure to steer Vartann away."

"Are you sure?" asked Greg.

Julie nodded. "Good luck," said Greg as Julie walked out of the room.

* * *

Vartann was walking down the halls looking for Julie. He hadn't seen her at the pep rally, so decided to go find her. He had just walked past Ecklie's office when Julie came out. "Oh, hey Vartann, what are you doing here? I thought you were at the pep rally," she said.

"I noticed you weren't there, so I decided to come find you and escort you over," he said smoothly.

"Aw, that's so sweet, but I don't like the noise at those things very much. You wanna go walking around the halls for a bit?" she asked.

Vartann stood mouth open. "I'd love to," he said.

"Thanks Vartann," she said.

"Call me Tony," he replied back. Julie faked smiled and took Vartann's arm as he walked her around the halls.

* * *

Inside the office, Greg sat worrying about Julie being out there with Vartann. He wasn't the most pleasant guy to hang around. "I got it!" yelled Archie.

"Way to go 'Fast Tech'. You really live up to your reputation," said Greg.

"Thanks, 'Rocker Eagle'."

Greg smiled and brought up the radio. "Silent Gun, this is Rocker Eagle, over."

"_This is Silent Gun."_

"We got it," he said.

"_Sweet!"_

"Tell Brave Tex and Wise Gambler to get out of there and meet Golden Wolf at the library. From there, head over to my house," said Greg.

"_Will do."_

Greg smiled and turned to Archie. "Let's go."

As they ran out of the office, Greg took out his cellphone and text Julie with the news. After sending the message, he ran out of the school and to his house with Archie.

* * *

Julie was busy listening to Vartann talking about how great he was when her cellphone vibrated. She brought out her phone and looked at the screen. She had one text message. As she opened it up, Vartann looked at her. "What's wrong?"

The message read:

Fast Tech is done. Meet Silent Gun, Brave Tex and Wise Gambler at the library.

"I got to go, my dog just got hit by a mail truck," she said as she ran towards the library.

"You want me to come?" asked Vartann.

But Julie ignored him and ran to the library. Sure enough, Bobby, Nick and Warrick were standing there, waiting for her. "You guys ready?" she asked.

All three nodded and ran out of the school and over to Greg's house.

TBC…

**Okay guys, tell me what you think. What is Greg planning with Ecklie's personal information, I wonder…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gee guys, thanks for the sweet reviews! They made me smile when I read them: ) Sorry I haven't updated for awhile; I kinda got side-tracked. **

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

Julie, Nick, Warrick and Bobby had just reached Greg's house when they saw Greg and Archie standing out by his tree. "It's about time you guys got here," said Archie.

"Well excuse us for not knowing where you lived. We ran all the way down our street trying to figure out which house was yours," said Warrick, breathing heavily.

"No harm done. Anyway, now that step 1 is complete, time to move to phase 2," said Greg as he led the group into his house and up into his bedroom. As they walked in, Greg sat on his bed and pointed to the five other chairs sitting in a circle. "Take a seat."

Everyone sat in one of the chairs and watched as Greg pulled out a box filled with folders. "What are those?" asked Julie.

"These…my fine-looking Golden Wolf, are all the pranks I ever pulled in all the schools I have ever been at."

"And how many actually worked?" asked Nick.

But Greg ignored his question. "Ah, here it is. Let's see…ah-ha! Phase 2: publish findings."

"PUBLISH FINDINGS!" everyone said in unison.

Greg nodded. "And how exactly are we going to do that, 'Rocker Eagle'?" asked Warrick.

"Well, it just so happens that little Ms. Golden Wolf, who is indeed sitting on my left here, works on the newspaper committee, isn't that correct?" asked Greg.

"How did you…" she started when Greg held up the latest issue of the school newspaper. " 'New Kid At CSI High Shakes Things Up With Principle, By Julie Stokes'. That's you, isn't it?" asked Greg.

"Yeah, I'm the headliner for the newspaper, so what?"

"You with your touch of gold will post all of Ecklie's personal files on the front page of this week's issue of CSI High Weekly," said Greg, sounding as if he was very proud of himself.

They all turned at looked at Julie. "That's a great plan, 'Rocker Eagle,' but perhaps you have forgotten that all the articles have 'written by…' on them. He'll know for sure it's me and he'll coax me out of telling him who was behind it!"

"Well, 'Golden Fox', he won't know if you post our team name. He doesn't know what that is, so he'll never guess!" said Greg.

"We don't even know what the team name is!" stated Archie.

"True. Then, let's create one now," suggested Greg.

"How about Greg and the Greg-ets," laughed Warrick.

"Funny," said Greg sarcastically.

They all sat in thought for a very long time. Then, a light bulb flickered over Julie's head. "How about, the Pranksters?"

"Yeah, I like that," said Nick.

"Me too," replied Bobby.

"Alright, all in favor of the Pranksters?" asked Greg.

Everyone in the room raised their hands. "Then it's settled. I can see the headlines now…"

* * *

A week passed and the newest paper had been published. Angered at the cover story, Ecklie stormed out of the halls, looking for the perpetrators. Instead, he saw Grissom walking down the hall. "Gil, did you see the headline for the paper?"

"No, what is it?"

" 'Who Is Mr. Ecklie Deep Down?' It has my personal info, pictures of me as a baby, even my deepest, darkest secret!"

"Really? Let me see," said Grissom, snatching the paper away from Ecklie.

"Hey!"

"Well, did you check the author?" asked Grissom as he read the article.

"All it says is, 'By: The Pranksters'. Who the hell is that?"

Grissom shrugged and walked away, still reading the paper. As he rounded the corner, Ecklie heard Grissom began to laugh hysterically. Steam burst through Ecklie's ears as he walked back into his office and thought of how he was going to catch the kids who did this. Then the thought hit him. "I'm going to hold an assembly."

Ecklie walked out of his office and made his way to the teacher's lounge, hoping to catch all the teachers before class started.

* * *

It was the beginning of the day, and the whole student body was sitting in the auditorium for the assembly that Ecklie had just called that day. Greg was sitting next to Julie, Archie, Nick, Warrick and Bobby in the back as they waited for Ecklie to walk on stage. "You reckon he called this because he wants to find out who posted the story?" asked Nick.

Greg shrugged and silenced them as Ecklie walked onstage. Even as he walked on, all the students continued to talk. "May I have your attention please," he said calmly.

The students continued to talk. "SILENCE!"

All the students sat up straight and looked at Ecklie. "Oh yeah," answered Warrick.

"I have called this little assembly to ask the perpetrators behind this week's cover story of the paper to show themselves. It was an invasion of personal privacy and I have the right to know who 'The Pranksters' are. If you wish to get a lighter sentence than what is already coming to you, then please, step forward and include who else was behind it all."

No one stood up. The whole team sat in the back, snickering to themselves. They, of course, knew who it was, but they knew that Ecklie wasn't going to cut down their punishment. It was all bull-crap. Silence continued to echo through the room. It was quiet for so long that everyone heard a cricket chirping in the room. "Would someone please silence that cricket!" shouted Ecklie.

Grissom quickly shut his container containing the cricket and looked at Ecklie. "Fine, if no one is going to come forth, then we'll just wait here until they do, even if that means we have to stay after school."

Everyone began to whisper among themselves as Ecklie smiled and pulled up a chair from off-stage. The Prankster teams' eyes shot wide open as Ecklie said those final words. "We're in some real shit now," muttered Greg as they all sat and stayed silent as the auditorium filled with whispers of the students.

TBC…

**

* * *

Okay, there's the next chapter (finally!) Anyway, I'm thinking about having a certain someone from a different CSI show come into the story for this next chapter…I wonder who it will be…Please R&R, or no update.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guest Star in When We Were Young Ch 9: **

**Chief Medical Examiner Alexx Woods as Super-Intandent**

**&**

**Ryan Wolfe as new kid/sophomore**

**Along with:**

**Taylor Sanders as Greg's Cousin from Reno/Junior (generously donated by StoryDreamer)**

**&**

**Dannielle Hudson Junior (generously created by ericloca)**

**Anyway, there's the new cast so I hope you enjoy this real well!**

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

The "assembly" had lasted for hours and still Ecklie had not allowed any one of them to leave. All the students began to form into groups so they could sit and chat. The teaching staff sat by the entrance while the other students moved onto the floor. The Pranksters who sat in back had all sat behind the back seats to talk in private about what they were going to do. "Ecklie is not going to let anyone out of this school until we identify ourselves," said Nick.

"What are we going to do?" asked Julie.

"Hold on a second, let me think," ordered Greg.

But his thinking was suddenly stopped when a commanding female voice called from off-stage, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING CONRAD?"

Everyone turned and looked up to see and African-American woman storming on stage. "Super Intendant Woods, what a pleasure to see you here," said Ecklie nervously.

"Save the crap Ecklie. My phones are ringing off the hook; all of them are parents from students in this school worried about what has happened to their children."

"I'm sorry Alexx, but some kids here found it funny to break into my office, steal my personal files and publish them in the school paper," explained Ecklie.

Ms. Woods gave him a sarcastic smile. "So, you've decided to hold them in here until they cop to it? Has anyone admitted to it?"

Ecklie shook his head. "I didn't think so. Alright students; you're little game is over. If you do not admit to this crime, even though it was pretty funny, than I will take away Junior Prom and Senior Prom, do I make myself clear?"

Everyone began murmuring amongst their groups. "Guess we have no choice," said Greg as he stood up.

"What are you doing?" asked Julie.

"Excuse me Ms. Woods!" shouted Greg.

Everyone turned and looked at him. "I did it. I broke into Ecklie's office, I hacked into his computer and I published the story."

"Sanders. I should have known," laughed Ecklie, "Alright, if you would follow me to my office, the rest…" started Ecklie.

"WAIT!" shouted Julie.

Everyone, including Greg, looked at her. "I was the one that published the story."

"Yeah, and I help start the pep rally as a diversion," stated Nick.

"Me too," concluded Warrick.

"I stood watch and warned Greg is anyone was coming," shouted Bobby.

"And I hacked into your computer. Greg doesn't know the difference between a gigabyte and a nanobyte," stated Archie.

"Well well well, seems we have your pranksters all in a row," smiled Alexx.

"Okay, all of you, come with me. The rest can head on home," ordered Ecklie.

Everyone began filing out of the auditorium when Greg turned to his five comrades. "You guys didn't have to admit to it."

"We couldn't give you all the credit," smiled Julie.

Greg mouthed 'thank you' as they walked up to the stage where Ecklie was saying good-bye to Alexx Woods. As they got closer, Ecklie turned and smiled. "Let's see, who do we have here? We have Greg Sanders, Archie Johnson, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Bobby Dawson and Julie Stokes. I'm guessing that Greg was the person that started all of it, am I correct?" asked Ecklie.

Greg nodded. "Figures as much. Why don't we step into my office."

* * *

Ecklie guided them into his office where he offered them each a seat. Greg, Julie and Archie sat down as Bobby, Nick and Warrick leant against the wall. "I hope you understand what you guys just did. You broke in, stole something, and then published it. I could easily suspend your asses right now if I wanted to. But I'm not going to do that. Instead, I'm going to assign each of you several hours of community service and…" started Ecklie.

"Conrad? What are you doing here?" asked Brass as he and Grissom walked in.

"I'm giving them their punishments," stated Ecklie.

"Oh yeah, what would that be?" asked Grissom.

"Ten hours of community service and a week's worth of detention."

All six students looked at him in disbelief. "WHAT!"

"Actions deserve consequences."

"Conrad, I understand where you are standing at, and a weeks worth of detention is just fine…but ten hours of community service? That's a bit much. Really, a weeks worth of detention should be the maximum punishment," argued Brass.

"Either you accept the ten hours of community service and a weeks worth of detentions, or you all agree to suspension for one week," smiled Ecklie.

"I think they're going to take the suspension, RIGHT GUYS?" asked Grissom.

All six fiends nodded. "There, now it's all settled. You're all dismissed," stated Ecklie.

They all quickly ran out the door and into the courtyard. "Well, that was exciting," said Archie sarcastically.

"Sorry you guys…" started Greg.

"No, don't be sorry. That's the most fun I think this whole school has had in years!" shouted Nick with enthusiasm.

"Really?"

All five students nodded. "Come on, let's go get some Starbucks and celebrate our week of freedom. I know some guys that work there that can get us some free drinks," said Nick.

"Sure, why not," laughed Warrick as all six went off and celebrated.

* * *

Finally, Greg got home where his mother just hung up the phone. "Greg, honey, I got some good news," smiled his mother.

"What's that?" asked Greg.

"You're cousin, Taylor is flying in from Reno. They're moving in down the street and Taylor is going to go to your school."

"Really?"

His mother nodded. Taylor Sanders was his cousin who was practically his best friend since forever. She was a year older than him and her being there would increase their pranking skills. Taylor was the person that inspired Greg to pull of pranks at any school he went to. All of his pranks were ideas that Taylor had given him. Greg smiled and gave his mother a hug. As soon as he let go, he ran up the stairs and fell down on his bed punching the air with glee. Then he realized he hadn't told his mother that he was suspended for a week. Slowly, he walked back downstairs and saw his mother cleaning the living room. "Hey mom," he said weakly.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Jeg type av blitt suspendert for en uke fra skole," he said in Norwegian.

"DE BLITT SUSPENDERT!"

Greg smiled weakly and nodded. "How?"

"I kind of pissed off the principle."

His mother shook her head in her hand. "å Gud," she muttered.

"Sorry."

"It's okay sweetie. Why don't you go get ready for dinner, it's almost ready."

Greg nodded and ran up the stairs as he washed up.

* * *

The next day, Greg had called up all his friends to see if they wanted to go do anything. They all decided to meet at the park and go hang out. As Greg waited by the tree, he saw all of his friends walking down the side-walk. "Hey guys," greeted Greg.

"Hey, so what do you want to do?" asked Nick.

"Why don't we head down to the arcade?"

"Sure, it's better than standing out here," said Julie. As they began to walk away, they heard a female voice behind them say, "Well, if it ain't Greg and his five friends I've heard so much about."

They turned around and saw Taylor Sanders standing behind them. "Hey, it's Taylor!" shouted Greg as he ran up and gave her a big hug.

"It's great to see you! I thought you wouldn't be in for another couple days."

"Well, we got bumped up in our flight and I saw you standing outside, so I thought I would come say hi. Not to mention I have nothing to do because I don't start school until next week."

"That's great! We were just headed to the arcade, you want to come?"

Taylor nodded as Greg introduced each of his friends to his cousin. "Come on guys, let's go!"

Together, the seven friends walked down the street and towards the arcade.

* * *

The whole week came and went and before he knew it, his suspension week was already over. When Greg and Taylor walked up to the school doors, they saw a strange kid walking out of Ecklie's office. "Excuse me, can you show me where locker 7564 is?" asked the kid.

"Let me guess, you're new here right?"

"Yeah, my name is Ryan Wolfe. I'm from Miami," greeted the kid.

"I'm Greg Sanders and this is my cousin, Taylor. I was just going to show her around, do you want to come?"

Ryan nodded and followed Greg. Greg showed them around when a tall girl with brown hair and green eyes walked up. "Hey Greg."

"Hey Dannielle. Oh, Taylor, Ryan, this is Dannielle Hudson. Dannielle, this is my cousin Taylor and the new kid Ryan Wolfe. They're both juniors, right?"

They both nodded. "Dannielle is a Junior as well."

"Hi," greeted Dannielle in her thick English accent. "I was just showing these two around…" started Greg.

"Here, why don't I help? I'll show Ryan around while you show Taylor around, okay?"

"Sure, I'll catch up with you guys later. See ya!"

Greg and Taylor walked off, leaving Ryan with Dannielle. "So, where do you want to start?" she asked.

"I don't know," shrugged Ryan.

Dannielle laughed at Ryan's ignorance. "I'll show you the library."

And with that, the duo began walking down the halls.

TBC…

**

* * *

Okay, there is the next chapter. It was extra long so I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delays, I hate writer's block!**

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

Greg was continuing to show his cousin around when he spotted Tony Vartann walking down the hall. "Taylor, that's Tony Vartann, the biggest block-head the world has ever known," whispered Greg.

When Tony spotted Taylor, his eyes lit up with astonishment. "Hey beauty, what are you doing hanging around with a nerd like Sanders?" he asked.

"See what I mean?" muttered Greg.

"Well, actually Tony, he's my cousin, so if you would excuse us," she stated as they walked away.

As they round the corner, Tony's mouth dropped wide open. She was beautiful and plain-hard to get…he liked it. Pushing his mouth back into place, he shook it off and headed back down the hall towards the courtyard. Greg and Taylor were still walking around when Greg saw Julie sitting on a bench outside alone with tears falling down her face. Greg had the urge to go talk to her, but he had to show his cousin around. "Go ahead."

Greg turned and looked at Taylor. "What?"

"Go ahead. I know you like her. I knew it the moment I saw you look at her. Now go on, I can handle myself."

Greg thanked her and ran outside. As he approached, Julie's head hung low to let the tears fall onto the ground. "Julie?"

Julie looked up and saw Greg. Quickly, she turned her head away and wiped away her tears. "Hey Greg, what's up?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Greg gave her the no-your-not-look. "Come on Julie, tell me the truth."

"You'll just laugh if I really told you what's wrong."

"Try me."

Julie looked at Greg and smiled. "Well…my parents are getting divorced."

"What?" asked Greg.

"They're getting divorced…split up…unmarried. I heard them yelling at each other last night and then my mom threw my dad out. I asked her what was going on and she told me that they needed to spend time away from each other. But this is exactly what happened to Bobby's parents and they're divorced."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. How are you siblings taking it?"

"Nick seems to be very optimistic about it, and my younger brothers don't even know what's going on," said Julie as she wiped away a tear.

"Well…if you ever need someone to talk to…I'm here for you," smiled Greg.

Julie turned and looked at him. "Thanks Greg, you're a really good friend."

"It's my pleasure. Come on Julie, we should get to class. I heard Mr. Atwater doesn't accept tardiness."

Julie laughed as Greg held out his hand and led her inside the building.

* * *

At lunch, already everyone had so much homework from Chemistry/Entomology class. Ryan Wolfe was sitting by himself at a lunch table doing his homework when Dannielle walked up to him. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

Ryan shook his head as she took a spot across from him. "So, you're from Miami, right? What's it like?"

"Oh, it's an amazing place…except for all of those hurricanes that come. But, the sun and the people would just blow your mind away…not literally."

Dannielle smiled as Ryan spoke that last part. As they continued with their conversation, Taylor was looking for a place to sit when Vartann noticed her presence. He slicked back his hair and began to stride off towards her when she sat down with Greg and the losers. Anger flustered through him as he sat back down with the cheerleaders. "Forget about it Tony, you don't stand a chance with Taylor. She's too good. If you really want to win her heart, you're gonna have to clean up your act," smiled Sara.

Vartann looked at her and then back at Taylor. Was she really worth it to put up his bullying shoes and become a better person? Vartann though deeply about this action as the cheerleaders continued to ramble about useless things.

TBC…

**

* * *

I know, it's very short, but that's what happens when you mix being sick with writer's block. Anyway, please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the LONG delay, I had to figure out what I was gonna write next. Finally figured it out though, so YEAH! Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

CSI High had been in a big busy state. Boys were asking girls out, there were many posters put up along the walls and kids were dropping money. There could only be one explanation; prom was just around the corner. And indeed it was. Greg had never stuck around a school long enough to go to one prom, so he was so excited to finally have a chance to go. But first things first; he had to find a date. As he sat in the cafeteria picking at his Caesar salad, Archie sat down next to him with his tray full of sushi. "Hey dude, what's eating you?"

Greg slowly turned and looked at Archie who was laughing at his own joke. "No, seriously, why the long face?"

"Prom is coming up and I don't know who to ask. And as soon as I think of someone, I get to chicken to ask them. This really sucks!"

"Cool down, man. I know just the person."

Greg's eyes brightened up. "You do? Who?"

Archie smiled and sat upright. Then, using his loudest voice, he shouted, "HEY JULIE!"

"What?" whispered Greg as Julie looked up from her book.

"I'll catch you later man," smiled Archie as he ran away.

"Oh, I'm so gonna kill him," muttered Greg as Julie came walking up to him. "Hey Greg, what's up."

"Oh nothing, I just…um…wanted to know what book you were reading," he lied.

"Nothing special. I was just reading Harry Potter and the Half Blooded Prince."

"It any good?"

"Actually, it's really good. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard at Ron," she smiled.

"No kidding."

"Hey listen, I got to go. I promised Nick that I would tell Mr. O'Riley that he can't go to basketball practice. He has to go pick up the twins after school and then he has to go get everyone's Christmas presents. I'll be seeing you around then," she said as she walked out of the cafeteria.

Greg smiled and waved and waited until she rounded the corner. As soon as she was gone, he began to bang his head against the table, completely ignoring the fact that he was going to end up with a splitting headache. "Dude, what was that?" asked Archie, returning from wherever he was hiding.

"Why did you do that?" asked Greg.

"I've seen the way you act when you're around her. You totally dig her!"

"Yeah, and she's Nick's sister. Nick is my friend, I can't possibly date his sister."

"Sounds kind of like Harry's reason in the book on why he can't date Ginny," smiled Archie.

Greg just glared at Archie. "You know, I know that she likes you too. You can't just set aside your feelings for her just because she's Nick's sister. Yesterday, I saw Vega ask her to prom, but she said no. You want to know why? Because she's waiting for you, man. Now's your chance and you better take it before it's gone."

Greg sighed and nodded. "You're right. I'm gonna…" he started as he turned to look at Archie who was now long gone.

Greg smiled to himself and finished his untouched salad and ran after Julie.

* * *

Julie had just walked out of the gym when she heard someone call her name. "JULIE!"

Julie turned around and saw Greg running up to her. "Greg? What's wrong?"

"Julie, listen. Iwaswonderingifyouwouldliketogotopromwithme," he said all in one breath.

"What?" asked Julie in confusion.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to prom…with me," Greg repeated much slower.

Greg could see Julie's eyes glow with excitement. "Of course I would like to go to prom with you," she smiled.

"Great," replied Greg.

An uncomfortable silence soon followed after that. "Ummmm…this is kind of my first time asking a girl to a dance, so…what do I do next?" asked Greg with a smile.

Julie let out a giggle. "You don't do anything, but I do this," she said as she placed a kiss on his cheek, "See you later."

As she walked away, Julie smiled and bit her lip, leaving Greg with a smile on his face and rubbing his cheek where she kissed him. As he stood there, Archie came running up behind him. "Dude, what did she say?"

But before Greg could answer, he fainted.

* * *

"Dude, wake up!"

Greg slowly opened his eyes and saw Archie, Nick and Warrick staring down at him. "What happened?"

"You fainted man," replied Nick.

"I what?" asked Greg as they helped him stand up.

"You fainted. Man, whatever happened must have been very shocking," smiled Warrick.

"Alright, enough teasing him. If we don't get down to Doc Robbins's class, we're gonna be in mega trouble," explained Nick.

Warrick nodded and ran with Nick down the hall. "So dude, what did she say?"

"She said yes," muttered Greg.

"What?" asked Archie.

"SHE SAID YES!" shouted Greg, causing Archie to jump.

As Greg ran down the hall to Doc Robbins's class, Archie said to himself, "Well, he's in a good mood."

After laughing at his friend, Archie ran after him down the halls.

TBC…

**Did you guys like it? Please read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Ever since Greg had asked Julie to go to prom with him, he had been building up more confidence. In fact, not only had he asked Julie to go to Prom with him, but asked her to go to the big rival basketball game with him that night. Of course she said yes. That night's game was going to be the most important game of the year. It was CSI High against Franklin High. Everyone was saying this was going to be the "game of the year." That entire day, kids had come to school dressed in their green and blue. For the occasion, Greg had dyed his hair green and blue for the event. The boy's basketball team was worked up and at lunch, they took O'Riley's megaphone and began to chant the mantra at lunch. It was an absolutely fun day. Greg thought the day was going to be perfect…until he got home. When he stepped foot in his house, he saw his father standing at the door with his arms crossed. "And just where do you think you are going, young man?"

"Up to my room to get ready for the game. I got a hot date tonight," he smiled as he ran up the stairs to make sure that the color hadn't faded from his hair.

Before he could even take one step, his father grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "You are not going anywhere tonight. You know what your mother and I think about sports."

"Yeah, but I'm not playing them, I'm watching them. There's a big difference."

"Whether your watching it or no, you could still get hurt. A loose basketball could hit you in the face while you sitting in the bleachers. You could slip on the court from all the sweat the team emits. A man could be squirting ketchup and mustard on his hot dog and hit you in the eye. It's too dangerous."

"You know how ridiculous that sounds? I don't care what you say, I am going to the basketball game tonight whether you like it or not," yelled Greg as he ran up the stairs.

"YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR ONE WEEK!"

"GREAT! THAT MEANS I DON'T HAVE TO SEE YOUR FACE WHEN I GET HOME!" he shouted back as he slammed the door behind him.

Greg hated his dad. He never let him do anything by himself. Quickly, Greg grabbed his money, his ID card, and quickly climbed out onto the roof. As soon as he closed the window behind him, he climbed down the tree overhanging the roof and made a run towards Archie's house. When he arrived, he knocked on the door and his mother answered. "Oh, hello Greg. Archie is up in his room."

"Thank you Mrs. Johnson," he replied as he raced up to Archie's room. When he walked inside, he saw Archie getting ready for the game. "Hey man, what are you doing here?" asked Archie.

"Getting away from my parents. They don't want me to go to the game because they say it's too dangerous."

"Man, that's harsh."

"Yeah, so I was wondering if I could hang out here until six when I have to go pick up Julie."

Slowly, Archie turned and looked at Greg. "Did you ask her to go to the game with you?"

Greg nodded with a smile. "Are you flippin' crazy? If Nick catches you with her, he's gonna kill you! Do you know how overprotective he is of her?"

"Hence the reason why I'm waiting to pick her up. Don't sweat it man, Nick will be too busy worrying about the game he won't even notice us," replied Greg as he sat on Archie's bed.

Archie rolled his eyes and went back to painting his face green and blue.

* * *

Finally, it was six o'clock. Greg said good-bye and thank you to Archie and quickly ran out of the Johnson household and towards the Stokes Residence. When Greg was just mere feet from the driveway, he found Nick getting into the car and heading towards the game to practice. Greg quickly hid behind the tree as Nick drove pass. As soon as Nick was gone, Greg walked up to the door and knocked. Brett…or maybe it was Brandon, opened the door and smiled. "Hi Greg! What are you doing here?"

"Hey…dude. Where's your sis?" asked Greg.

"One moment…JULIE! IT'S YOUR BOYFRIEND!" he shouted.

Greg blushed as Julie quickly came running down the stairs. She was dressed in a tight green tank top with blue writing saying, "CSI High Class of 2009" with cameo boy shorts and a baseball hat turned backwards. Greg's mouth dropped wide open when he saw her. "Hey Greg, you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Julie smiled and closed the door behind her as they walked down the street. "So, where did you get the shirt?" asked Greg.

"Oh, the school held a hip-hop competition. There were two teams per class; boys and girls. The girls decided to buy green tank tops and spray paint the class year and school on it. It comes in handy for games like these," she explained.

Greg smiled as they walked in silence. "So, the game doesn't start for about an hour, what do you say we head down to Flo's Diner and grab some grub," suggested Greg.

"But, I didn't bring any money. We get in for free and free food if we have our ID's," said Julie.

"No prob, I've got some cash in hand…plus my cousin works there, she can give us a discount. So…what do you say?"

Rolling her eyes, Julie replied, "Fine."

Greg smiled and quickly took her by the hand and led her to the diner. When they walked through the door, Taylor, from behind the counter, shouted, "Oh no, hit the deck! Trouble just walked through the door!"

"Ha ha, very funny Taylor!" shouted Greg as he led Julie over to a booth. With Taylor's help, they were able to get two steak and egg meals for only a couple bucks each and out the door by 6:45. After they finished their meals, they dashed over to the high school where they found everyone beginning to pile into the gym. Luckily, Greg and Julie managed to get awesome seats in the back row. They wanted to take extra precautions to make sure that Nick didn't notice them. Right as 7:00 hit, the players took their seats and the ref threw the ball into the air. Archie, who was the announcer, began to explain the game. The home crowd roared with chants and dissing the other team. In just a matter of minutes, Nick had sunk a beautiful three-point shot. The crowd cheered with victory as the opposing team began to sprint down to the end of the court. Warrick made a nice steal and made a sprint towards the opposite end. The crowd chanted, "Let's go CSI, let's go!"

"Wow, this game is intense!" shouted Greg over the roaring noise.

"It gets better after the second quarter. Watch," replied Julie.

In fact, at half time, CSI High was up 24 to 8. At half time, Greg noticed an all too familiar person walk in. "Taylor! Up here!"

Taylor turned her head and saw Greg and Julie waving at them. As she sat next to them, she said, "What did I miss?'

"Nothing…beside the fact we're kicking Franklin's ass," smiled Greg.

Taylor smiled as the ref sounded the whistle for the second half to begin. Warrick and Nick shone on the court as they began to sink one shot after another. Together, the two made a beautiful alley-oop that confused every person in the gym. Finally, it was the fourth quarter with only ten seconds to go. The score was tied 30 to 30 and Franklin had the ball. Everyone began to grow worried, until Warrick made one final steal and sprinted down the court. The crowd began to count down until Warrick threw the ball at the hoop and Nick caught it just to make a slam dunk right at the buzzer. CSI won 32 to 30. The crowd cheered with victory as they rushed out onto the court to congratulate the team. Before Greg knew it, Julie had turned and planted a firm kiss on his lips. Greg returned the favor and they stayed like that for minutes on end. Nick was sitting happily on top of the shoulders of the students when he saw Julie and Greg kiss. His smile soon melted and turned into rage. But, that was soon gone when he saw Sara Sidle run up to him. "Congratulations Nick."

Nick smiled and gave her a big hug. "Hey Sara, I've been meaning to ask you…will you go to prom with me?"

"You bet. I'll see you around," she smiled as she ran off with the other cheerleaders to surround the mob and cheer in victory.

* * *

Greg, being the gentleman he was, was walking Julie back to her place when Nick pulled up along side them. "Julie, get in the car."

"Nick, hey man, what's up?" smiled Greg.

Nick got out of his car and walked up to Greg. "What the hell do you think you're doing with my sister? You think you can just walk into my school and swoon my sister?"

"Nick, lay off! I'm the one that kissed him!" yelled Julie.

"Julie, get in the car now!" ordered Nick.

Before Julie got into the car, she turned to Greg and said, "Thanks for a fun night."

Greg nodded and watched as Julie got into the car. Before Nick left, he turned to Greg and said, "Stay away from her, got that?"

Greg didn't have to respond. Nick just got into his car and sped away. "Dude, I told you," said Archie who had seen the whole even take place across the road.

"He'll get over it," said Greg as they walked home. As they were walking down the road, they saw yellow crime tape and officers blocking the road. "Dude, let's go check it out!" smiled Greg with excitement.

"Greg, I don't think that's such a good…" began Archie but slowly came to a stop when he saw Greg run over to the tape. There had been a hit-and-run. The coroners were taking somebody out of the car. "What happened?" asked Greg to an officer.

The officer didn't reply. Greg looked closer and noticed that the totaled vehicle was just like his fathers. When he looked closer, he saw that the body the coroner's were taking out of the car was his father. Before the officer could stop him, Greg ducked underneath the tape and ran over to him. "Hey! You can't go in there!" shouted an officer as he began to lead Greg back behind the tape.

"That's my Dad! That's my Dad!" cried Greg as tears fell down his face.

Archie had heard the whole thing and ran over to Greg. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"That's my Dad," he muttered.

Archie's eyes filled with horror as he saw the coroner's place Greg's father into a body bag and wheel him off. "Come on Greg, let's get you home."

But Greg didn't want to move. So, Archie took Greg by the arm and dragged him away from his father's dead body. What was supposed to be a happy day turned into the worst day of Greg's life.

TBC…

**Teenage angst…Mmm, mmm, good. Please leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow guys, do you know how much you guys rock? Well, you so totally rock! **

**Chapter 13**

After Greg had gotten home, he had immediately went straight to his bedroom and flopped onto the bed. But he didn't go there to fall asleep; he went there to cry so no one would see him. All the way up to the next morning, Greg laid on his bed with tears streaking down his face. As soon as the sun broke the morning sky, his mother walked in with a mourning look on her face. "Sweetie, it's time to go to school."

"I don't want to go," was his reply.

"Greg…I know you're upset, but…"

"I'M NOT GOING AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

Mrs. Sanders jumped up in surprise as Greg yelled at her. "Greg…"

"Please, just go away."

Slowly, Mrs. Sanders ducked out of the room and silently shut the door. As soon as the door was closed, Greg began to punch his fists into his pillow. How could he go to school when his father was dead and his friend hated his guts because he was seeing his sister? As Greg continued to lay there, the door opened a second time to reveal Taylor. "Come on Greg, get up."

"I'm not going."

Slowly, Taylor walked further into the room and sat on his bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about, Taylor. My dad's dead, my friend hates me and I can't get within twenty inches of Julie. My life sucks."

"No it doesn't. Sure, you can't bring back your dad, but you can try to amend things with Nick."

"YOU DON'T GET IT!"

"You know, if you explained to me why you're acting like this, maybe I would get it!" shouted Taylor.

Slowly, Greg rolled over and looked at Taylor. "The very last words I said to my dad were so harsh. After he told me I was grounded, I said to him, 'Great, that means I don't have to see your face when I get home.' I can't apologize for it now. I wish I didn't say that to him."

Taylor sat there with a sad look on her face as Greg turned back around and stared at the wall. "Can you please just go?"

"I'm leaving for school in twenty minutes if you decided to change your mind."

And with that, Taylor left. As the door closed, Greg stared at the door and began to sit up. After thinking about it for a while, Greg quickly got dressed and got his stuff together. Downstairs, he saw Taylor waiting for him. "Come on Greg, let's go."

* * *

The walk to school seemed like forever Greg. The route to school went by where the accident took place. As they walked past the yellow tape, Greg could still see the events take place in front of him. When they got to the courtyard, they saw everyone sitting outside waiting for the bell to ring. They were all happy and enjoying themselves, but not Greg. Greg kept wondering how can they be happy when his dad was dead? He saw Nick staring at him angrily as he stood with the basketball team under the tree. Sitting at the top of the stairs was Ryan and Dannielle, who were deep in conversation. Everyone knew that things were heating up between them. The cheerleaders were practicing off to the side as Vartann began to walk up to Taylor. "Hey Taylor, can I talk…" he began.

"Go away, Tony," interrupted Taylor as she walked through the double doors. As Greg continued to ascend the stairs, he heard Julie's voice call out after him, "Greg!"

He turned around to see Julie busting through the jocks and running up to him. Nick went to grab her and drag her away, but she was too quick. When she got up to him, she said, "I heard about what happened last night. I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault," replied Greg solemnly as he walked away.

Julie just stood there and watched as Nick took her by the arm and began to drag her away. "I told you that I don't want you being anywhere near him."

"And I told you that I don't care. I like him, and if you don't like it, then deal. You're not my dad."

Julie quickly shook off Nick's hand and ran into the building. As Nick stood there, Warrick and Vega walked up behind him. "Dude, you need to take a chill pill," said Warrick.

"Why don't you like her dating anyway?" asked Vega.

Nick didn't answer his question. Instead, he walked back over to the rest of the team. Dannielle and Ryan had been watching the events take place with interest. "Wow, just when you thought High School couldn't get anymore dramatic," she said.

"Have you ever wondered why we are so much like the way high school life is depicted in those stories?" asked Ryan.

"Who knows. Wouldn't it be weird if our life was written by someone?" asked Dannielle.

With that question, Ryan and Dannielle began to develop theories that life was written by someone that had no life whatsoever right as the bell began to ring, signaling the beginning of class.

* * *

For the entire morning, everyone in his classes noticed that he was not himself. Catherine, Sara and Sofia constantly went up to him and asked what was wrong, but Greg pretended like he didn't even hear them. Greg wasn't being his happy, prankster, disobeying self. And in Entomology class, Grissom noticed Greg's behavior. As the bell rang telling everyone it was time for lunch, the students began to file out the door. Before Greg reached the door, he heard Grissom shout out, "Greg, can I have a word with you in my office?"

At a snail's pace, Greg turned around and walked into Grissom's office. After Grissom had shut the door, he walked behind his desk and asked Greg to take a seat. "Greg, I noticed you haven't been acting yourself lately. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, its fine, Mr. Grissom."

Grissom lifted his eyebrow suspiciously. "Alright, everything's not alright. You wouldn't understand, Mr. Grissom."

"I wouldn't understand, huh? Is it that or you don't want to talk about it?" inquired Grissom.

"A little of both," was Greg's soft reply.

"I see. Well Greg, sometimes bad things happen in our lives that we would never want to talk about, but sometimes it does help to talk about it to someone else. Take me for example; when I was young, my mother went deaf. I had to learn sign language in order to communicate with her. A few years later, my father left. Sure, I hate thinking about it, but after I talked to someone about it, it made me feel better than someone could help me through that time of need. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Greg nodded his head. "Then why don't you go ahead and start at the beginning," said Grissom.

After taking a deep breath, Greg began to recount the events that had took place last night, starting from the argument with his father. By the end of the ordeal, Greg could feel tears falling down his face. During the entire talk, Grissom kept a straight face and listened with the utmost importance. When Greg was done, Grissom smiled and leant forward in his chair. "How do you feel now?"

"A little better," replied Greg.

"Look Greg, I'm no magician. I can't go back in time and reverse what has happened, but I can give you some advice. First off, I would go and try to make amends with Nick. Don't worry about Julie, since it still looks like she wants to spend time with you. But walk up to Nick and explain to him what happened last night. Then, go home and spend some time with your mom. She is just as affected by this as you are. Do I make myself clear?"

Greg nodded. "Good, now go have some lunch. You look hungry."

For the first time that day, Greg actually smiled. "Thank you Mr. Grissom."

Grissom let a smile creep across his face as he watched Greg stand up from the chair and walk down to the cafeteria. As the door closed, Grissom said aloud, "Glad I could help."

TBC…

**Coming up next: Greg tries to make amends with Nick, Vartann begins to impress Taylor, a prom-night that no one will ever forget, New Years celebration, Hodges makes a big mistake and things begin to heat up even more between Ryan and Dannielle. Now doesn't that sound like fun? Please read and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow guys, thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 14**

During that whole lunch period, Greg had been sitting away from everyone by the stairs, trying to gather up the courage to go up to Nick and explain to him what had happened. As Greg looked around, he noticed that Julie wasn't at her normal spot in the library nor was she outside on the bench. When Greg peered inside the cafeteria, he noticed that she was sitting at the same table as Nick, with an unpleasant look on her face. He figured Nick was making her sit there against her will. As Greg took a bite of his sandwich, a dark shadow began to pass over him. Greg looked up and saw Vartann looking down at him. "If you're going to torment me, just get it over with. I'm not in the mood," replied Greg bluntly.

"Nah kid, I'm not going to do that. Listen, I know I've acted like a jerk ever since you got here to you, but after I heard about what happened last night, I figured I give you some support. I remember when my dad left my mom and me when I was younger. I felt awful and that it was my fault. But you, you've got it even worse," began Vartann.

"Can you just get straight to the point?"

"Alright, fine. Don't let Nicky in there intimidate you. You've got a lot of balls, kid. I knew that when I first saw you stick it to Mr. Ecklie. Now, get in there and get your girl back before I bust your brains for being such a coward."

Greg slowly turned his head and looked at Vartann. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but…thanks Tony."

Vartann smiled and watched as Greg forsook his lunch and walked inside. There was a feeling flowing through Vartann that he never witnessed before; happiness. "Wow, Tony. I didn't actually think that you could do that," said Taylor as she walked up behind him.

"I'm a complex guy," was his reply.

As Vartann walked away, feeling a sense of accomplishment, Greg marched into the lunch room with a sense of bravery. When he arrived at the jock's table, Julie's eyes brightened up. They all turned and saw Greg standing there. "Hey G, what's up?" asked Warrick.

"Nick, can I talk to you…alone?" asked Greg.

Nodding, Nick got up from the table and followed Greg outside towards the baseball diamond. "What do you want to talk to me about?" asked Nick.

"Last night just so happened to be the worst night of my life. My friend hates me because I'm seeing his sister and my dad died in a hit and run. Now, I know that there is nothing I can do about my dad, but there is something I can do about my friend. I want to know why it is such a big deal I like Julie."

"It's not against you, Greg. It's just…" began Nick.

Greg stood there and looked at him. "Throughout Julie's and my life, we've had some pretty bad relationships. I had a couple girls who were probably the biggest bitches ever, but Julie…she had the scum of the earth boys. I've seen her get hurt time and time again and I don't want to see her go through that again. Then to top it off, the day before the basketball game, my parents officially got a divorce. My dad told me that I had to take care of my family."

"You didn't want to see her get hurt?"

Slowly, Nick nodded. "How do you think she feels now when her brother won't let her within twenty inches of someone that cares about her? And if it helps any, Julie is the one that kissed me that night, not the other way around."

Nick slowly walked backwards and leaned against the fence. "Well, not that you've put it that way…"

"So, are we cool again?"

Nick turned up his head and looked at Greg. "Yeah, we're cool. By the way, I'm sorry about you dad, man. And I thought I had it rough."

Greg smiled and took Nick in a handshake. "Oh, I forgot the mention something to you…I don't think now is the best time to say this, but…I'm taking Julie to prom…if that's alright with you."

"Well…I guess she is old enough to make her own decisions. Why not?"

With that, Nick turned his back and began heading into the building. Things were beginning to turn around for him. As Greg stood there with a smirk across his face, he began to lean against the fence and look at the sky.

When Nick walked back into the cafeteria, Warrick, Vega and Julie walked up to him. "What did he say?" asked Warrick.

Instead of replying, Nick turned to Julie and said, "You two have fun, alright?'

Julie smiled and gave Nick a hug. "Thanks bro. I owe you one."

"You owe me nothing. Now go before I change my mind."

Smiling even wider, Julie ran out into the open and towards Greg. Nick, Warrick and Vega smiled as they watched Julie and Greg embrace in a huge hug. "That was a good thing you did there, Nicky," smiled Warrick.

* * *

Greg continued to look into the sky when his train of thought was interrupted by a girl shouting, "GREG!"

Greg looked up and saw Julie running towards him. Before he knew it, they were holding each other close. "I can't believe you actually stood up to Nick," she said.

"Yeah, well I had a little convincing," said Greg as he looked around as saw Vartann watching them with a smile on his face.

"Did you tell him we're going to prom?"

With a smile, Greg nodded. "Jeez, you really are a brave one today. Well, now prom will go by much better knowing that we won't have to hide from Nick."

Suddenly, the wheels inside Greg's head began to go to work and as he stood there with Julie, a plan hatched in his head. "I have an idea that will make prom even better."

Julie looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"I want you to tell Nick, Warrick, Archie and Bobby to meet at Flo's Diner Saturday morning."

"But, that's the day of prom."

"Exactly. We're gonna show this school a prom that they will NEVER forget. I'll make sure to tell Taylor about it later."

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the oh-so gross class of health. "We'd better be going. I'll see you in class."

And with that, Greg left Julie dumbfounded. What Greg was planning in his head was beyond anything that anyone could figure out.

TBC…

**Coming soon for your entertainment: a surprising prom: Hodges's mistake, big trouble, and the truth about Greg's dad's death. Please read and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, I was really bored, I had nothing to do, and an idea popped into my head. Put all this together and what do you get…? ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 15**

It was Friday night, the night before Prom. Taylor was walking back home with an oh-so-happy Greg when Vartann jumped in front of them. "Hey guys. Taylor, may I talk to you?" he asked.

"I'll se you at home, Taylor," smiled Greg as he ran down the street.

As soon as Greg was gone, Taylor turned to Vartann and asked, "So, what's up?"

"I know it's kind of late to ask this but…will you go to prom with me tomorrow night?"

At first, Taylor looked at him like he was out of his mind. Vartann grew worried that she was going to say no until he saw her expression change to joy. "I'd love to, Tony. Pick me up at around six?"

"Yeah. See you then."

Taylor smiled and walked away, leaving a successful Tony Vartann to wallow in his glory. As soon as Taylor caught up with Greg, her suspecting cousin turned to her and asked, "What was that all about?"

"None of your business, Greggo. Come on, we've got a lot to do before tomorrow."

* * *

That next morning, Greg and Taylor had arrived at Flo's Diner where they saw Julie, Nick, Warrick, Bobby and Archie sitting at a booth waiting for them. "Glad you guys could make it," smiled Greg as he pulled up a seat next to Julie and Taylor sat next to Archie.

"So, why did you drag us out here on the morning before prom?" asked Nick.

"I know you're a boy, but we girls have to get our hair and make-up done," replied Julie.

"Relax; this won't take very long, I promise. A couple years ago, my middle school had a dance. Sure, it wasn't as big as prom, but me and a couple friends got together and pulled off this huge idea."

"Great, what is it?" asked Warrick.

"For the decorations committee, we give them a huge disco ball to put in the middle of the room. The disco ball is hooked up to a radio transmitter that, when activated, begins to spin the ball very fast and lights go blazing from the sides. Everyone begins to become awed by the situation while it slows down. As soon as the disco ball stops spinning, it explodes, causing whip cream to fall onto anyone standing underneath it."

"So, why do you need our help?" asked Bobby.

"Because I need a couple of you to join the committee and put up the disco ball. The committee meets at 2:00 this afternoon. Before that, Archie is going to hook up the disco ball. Then, I also need two of you to go up to the DJ and say you want to make an announcement which will direct everyone's attention to the disco ball. I'll push the button. Who wants to go to the committee?" asked Greg.

That's when Nick, Warrick and Bobby raised their hands. "Alright, that leaves Julie and Taylor to make the announcement. You guys ready for this?" asked Greg.

They all announced their anticipation for the event together. "Alright, let's get things started. Remember Archie, you need to get the disco ball to Nick, Bobby and Warrick before two. See you guys at the dance. Oh, and one more thing; stay clear of the disco ball."

They all laughed as they went home to get ready. However, what they didn't know was that Hodges was hiding in the booth next to them, listening in on their conversation.

* * *

That night at six, Vartann had already picked up Taylor and Greg was getting ready to go pick up Julie. As he walked down the stairs in his white suite with a black tie and his hair at its spikiest, his mom stood at the bottom with a camera in hand. "Oh, you look so cute! Your father would have been so proud."

Greg looked down at the floor with depression. "Yeah, he would of," he muttered.

"Well, you better get going. You don't want to be late to pick up Julie, now do you?"

"No, I'll see you when I get back," said Greg as he kissed his mom on the cheek and ran out the door.

It was a good thing that Julie only lived a couple blocks away, because walking in a suit was very uncomfortable. As soon as he arrived, he saw Nick walking out to go pick up his date. "Hey G, they ball is in place," he greeted.

"Great. I'll see you at the dance, then."

As Greg walked past him, he heard Nick shout, "Hey G, wait up!"

Slowly, Greg turned around and looked at Nick. "What's up Nick?"

"You guys have fun tonight, alright?"

Greg smiled and turned back to the Stokes residence. As soon as he reached the door, the door had already opened to reveal one of the twins. "Hey Greg. Julie will be right down. Hold on a second, alright? JULIE! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!"

After he led Greg in, Greg watched as Julie began to glide down the stairs. Julie had her hair up in a bun held up by chopsticks and two strands of hair falling into her face. Her face was glittered with little make-up and she wore a Chinese style black and red dress that fell to her feet. "Wow Julie, you look…beautiful," stuttered Greg.

Julie smiled as her mom began to take pictures. "I can't believe that my daughter is going to prom with a boy!" she shouted.

"Don't remind me," muttered Julie's father.

"Come on, let's go," smiled Greg as he held out his arm and guided Julie out towards the school.

* * *

The walk, even in a long dress and suit, seemed like only ten seconds. The two lovebirds felt as if they were flying on clouds. When they arrived at the school, they saw everyone lining up to get into the school. After showing them their tickets and IDs, they walked into the commons where they saw their evil disco ball hanging in the middle of the room. "Hey guys!" they heard Archie shout.

As they watched Archie run up to them, they saw Nick with Sara, Warrick with Mia, Bobby with Mandy and Taylor with Vartann walking up to them. "Glad you guys could finally join us," smiled Taylor.

Everyone laughed as they walked further onto the dance floor and began to dance the night away. After two hours into the dance, Greg signaled Taylor and Julie to walk up to the DJ. As they walked up to the DJ, Archie strolled over to him and handed Greg the remote. "Thank you, Archie," smiled Greg as he watched the DJ gladfully hand over the microphone.

Suddenly, Taylor's voice boomed, "Attention all students! This is Taylor Sanders…"

"…and Julie Stokes with a special announcement. We have a special treat for y'all tonight…" continued Julie.

"So turn your attention to the disco ball and watch the fun," finished Taylor as they handed the microphone back.

After the cue, Greg pushed the button and watched as the disco ball spun and lights emitted from it. The crowd cheered as they watched it come to a stop. Then, before anyone could duck, the ball exploded sending whip cream flying onto everyone. The pranksters laughed as they watched the whip cream hit anything and everything. But Greg suddenly stopped laughing when he saw Hodges walk out with Ecklie next to him. "Oh shit," he muttered.

Before he warned them, a big blob of whip cream hit Ecklie in the face. The room grew silent as Ecklie wiped off the cream from his face. With a determined look on his face, he walked up to the DJ and grabbed the microphone. "Will Taylor Sanders, Julie Stokes, Bobby Dawson, Archie Johnson, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders come to the front NOW!" he announced.

As the music began playing and people began dancing, the seven fiends walked up to Ecklie and Hodges. They all glared evilly at Hodges as they stood in front of Ecklie. "I hope you guys had fun with your little prank tonight. I want to see you all here after the dance to clean up. Then, I want to see every one of you in my office on Monday, do I make myself clear?" ordered Ecklie as he shouted over the music.

They all nodded at their evil principal. With that Ecklie walked off, leaving them to go back to having a good time.

* * *

After the dance was over, the seven pranksters found themselves with mops and other cleaning utensils as they cleaned the creamed commons. "Well, despite Ecklie finding out about our prank and knowing that Hodges told him, I thought it was pretty good," said Archie as he cleaned off the speakers.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Smiling to himself, Greg picked up a glob and called out, "Hey Nick!"

As soon as Nick turned, Greg launched the glob and hit Nick in the face. "Aw man, I'm gonna kill you!" shouted Nick as he threw another glob and hit Greg in the face.

Before they knew it, everyone was launching globs of whip cream at each other. As they continued their war, Ecklie came walking out to check on the criminals. Before they could stop, a glob hit Ecklie in the face for a second time that night. Ecklie glared at them evilly, making each and every student getting back to work. As soon as Ecklie was gone, they all fell over laughing. Despite that they were being punished, the seven friends found a way to have a good time. And to Greg, things could only get better.

TBC…

**Wow, another long chapter for y'all! Coming up next: things heat up between Dannielle and Ryan, revenge on Hodges, punishment, New Years Eve celebration, truth about Greg's dad's death, more romance, baseball try-outs and the biggest scare this school has ever see. Please read and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the very long delay in this story…been busy.**

**Chapter 16**

It was Monday morning…the Monday that would bring the consequences of Greg's and his friend's actions at Prom Saturday night. As Greg and Taylor walked up the stairs to the high school, they saw Hodges leaning against the wall with a smirk across his face. Greg lunged at him, but Taylor held him back. "No, don't! He's not worth it!"

"Oh yes he is," growled Greg as Taylor dragged Greg into the school. As they rounded the corner to the principal's office, they saw Julie, Nick, Warrick, Archie and Bobby already sitting on the benches. "Did you see Hodges out there?" asked Archie.

"Yeah, I was gonna kill him, but TAYLOR held me back," Greg responded, casting an evil glare at her.

"Yeah, well same here, only NICK held me back. He's laughing at us right now," growled Julie.

"What? Do you want to get into even more trouble by beating up on Hodges…even though he is a lowlife," replied Nick, muttering the last part of his sentence.

Just then, the door to Ecklie's office opened and the principal's voice called, "Come in!"

His voice sounded more demanding than friendly. But, then again, when was Ecklie ever friendly? As they filed into the office, Nick closed the door and stood next to Warrick. Ecklie had his head cradled in his hand, sighing a deep, exasperated sigh. "What were you thinking?" he finally murmured.

The friends looked at one another when Taylor finally answered, "We were looking for some fun, that's all."

"You call dumping pounds of whip cream onto the full student body fun, Ms. Sanders? Now thanks to you six, the senior's last prom was a disaster!"

"Really? Last I looked, everyone was saying how cool the thing was," laughed Warrick.

Everyone else laughed with him until Ecklie shot them a death glare, ending their laughter. "Now, I have a pretty good guess as to who was the mastermind behind this idea, but I want the person responsible for the idea to step forward."

Everyone just stood their looking from one another. Finally, Greg replied, "Actually, I would like to hear what your assumption would be, sir."

Julie and Taylor giggled behind their hands as Ecklie smirked at Greg. "You know what, Mr. Sanders, I'm very glad you said that."

And with that, he pulled out a file folder from his desk drawer. Everyone stood in confusion as Ecklie opened the file and read the contents. "Let's see…Mr. Sanders, I see you've attended ten different schools."

"Yeah, my parents move around a lot, so what?" replied Greg.

"Out of those ten, you've been kicked out of six due to excessive trouble-making. That's a lot of schools, Sanders."

Only silenced remained in the room. "Tell me, Mr. Sanders, do you enjoy causing a lot of trouble when you go to schools or do you just do it for the attention?"

"That's unfair! Greg's been through enough, don't you think? And adding his past records to that isn't right!" stated Julie.

"Unfair? I'll tell you what's unfair, Ms. Stokes. The last thing the senior's will remember when they graduate about their final prom was being struck in the head with a glob of whip cream. What's unfair is that Mr. Hodges is scared to even walk out of his door because he did the right thing in informing me of your little prank. What's unfair is that Mr. Sanders lost his father. But what I don't see is how bringing up his current history to prove a point is unfair, Ms. Stokes. If you could tell me otherwise, then please, tell me. But until you do, then I don't see anything unjust about looking into his files, seeing as that it was the same group that peeked into mine and displayed it to the entire school."

Julie looked down at the floor in disgust. "Now, Mr. Sanders, I have enough sufficient evidence to expel you from this school, but I'm not going to do that, seeing as that you have lost your father. So, I'm putting you on a week's suspension. As for the rest of you, seeing as how none of you have exhibited any trouble characteristics the entire time you've attended CSI High, I'll give you each a week's worth of detentions. Do I make myself clear?" stated Ecklie.

Each person gave a confirming nod. "Good. I think now would be a good time to start your suspension, Mr. Sanders. Dismissed."

As they all filed out of Ecklie's office and towards their classes, Julie stayed behind with Greg and said, "I'm sorry that Ecklie did that to you in there."

"Hey, it's no problem. It was bound to come up at some point in time."

"Listen, I'll come by to visit you later. I'll make sure that Taylor gets you the work that you missed."

Just then, the first bell rang. "You'd better go. You wouldn't want to be late to Mr. Atwater's class. I hear he doesn't accept tardiness."

Julie gave a small smile and placed a small kiss on Greg's cheek. "Bye Greg."

And as she ran off, Greg smiled at her disappearing figure and strolled out of the high school's double doors. The sun shone down on the now free, school free morning of Greg Sanders. The warm breeze brushed against his skin as he walked down the street towards his home. How was he going to tell his mom that he had been suspended for a week? She wasn't going to like that. He could just hear his mom's voice in his head. _Gregory Hojem Sanders! Do you want to get kicked out of school again? Why can't you be such a good student like Taylor?_ As he continued walking down the street, a red Honda Accord pulled up next to him and rolled down its window. When Greg looked into the window he saw, "Mr. Grissom?"

"Hello Greg."

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be teaching right now?"

"Jim is substituting for me right now. I was wondering if I could take you out to lunch."

"And why's that? Am I in more trouble?"

Grissom just smiled at Greg. "No. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Well, thanks for the offer, Mr. Grissom, but I don't have any money."

"It's on me. So, what do you say?"

Greg stood there, looking at his science teacher. If he did go have lunch with him, it would put facing his mother hold. So, reluctantly, Greg got into the passenger seat of Grissom's vehicle and rode with his teacher to a nearby diner. When they arrived and were looking over the menu, Greg was hesitant on what he wanted. He was being respectful and didn't want to buy something over Grissom's price range. But, Grissom told him not to worry on what he ordered, so Greg ordered a chili burger. After their food had arrived, Greg asked as he dug into his burger, "So what did you want to talk to me about, Mr. Grissom?"

After Grissom had swallowed the mouthful of food, he replied, "Have you ever heard of Science for Teens?"

Greg shook his head. "Well, every year, a teacher from each high school nominates a kid for a specific skill of science. There are different areas of expertise. There are making a pickle glow, separating hydrogen molecules from oxygen molecules…all in front of a panel of scientists. They say it's suppose to exhibit the future of science. Do you remember the DNA lab we id a month back?"

Greg nodded quizzically. "You're results were exceptional. I've never seen anyone get as close to the correct answer as you got. So, I entered your results and…you were accepted."

Now this is where Greg got lost. "Wait…what?" asked Greg.

"I sent your results into the head of the board and you got accepted. There's a meeting next Thursday during school, so you'll be excused for that day on a field trip with me."

"So, you're saying that I got accepted to this Science for Teens thing? How many other kids were in the running for it?"

"Let's see…uh…there were ten other kids…all seniors in the running."

Greg practically choked on his burger. "WHAT!"

"Congratulations, Greg. Are you up for it?"

"Totally!"

"Good," smiled Grissom as he paid the check and drove Greg home. When they pulled up in front of Greg's house, Greg thanked Grissom for the lunch and watched as the red car pulled away. The world seemed to be back to normal until he walked through the door and his mother shouted, "WHAT IS THIS THAT I GET A PHONE CALL FROM PRINCIPAL INFORMING ME THAT YOU'VE BEEN SUSPENDED?"

"Uh…well…you see," stuttered Greg.

"Are you trying to get kicked out again?"

"No, of course not…" began Greg when there came a knock on the door. Quickly, Greg opened the door and saw two cops escorting Taylor. "What did you do, Taylor?" asked Mrs. Sanders.

"She did nothing ma'am. We have some information to share with you, so we pulled your niece out of school. May we come in?" asked the lead cop.

"Yes, come in," replied Mrs. Sanders more calmly as she dragged Greg aside to allow them in. After they had filed into the living room, Greg and Taylor leant against the wall as the cops took the couch and Greg's mom took the love seat. "We have found the man that killed your husband, Mrs. Sanders. We wanted to tell you the events from that night."

Greg and Taylor listened intently. "From the statement you gave us, your son had snuck out of the house to go to the basketball at the high school, correct?"

Mrs. Sanders nodded. "And then you said that your husband went to go find him. On his way to the high school, he as hit head on by a red Ford F150."

Greg's eyes widened at the information that the cops were telling them. "From our investigation, we found that the driver was intoxicated when he hit your husband. He is now under arrest for DWI and the murder of your husband."

"Wait…hold up. You say that my Dad went to come find me?"

Both cops nodded. "So, if I hadn't of snuck out that night, my dad would be alive?"

Everyone was silence. Understanding what the silence meant, Greg ran up to his room. As the door to his room slammed, Taylor said, "I'll go talk to him."

Leaving the room, Taylor ran up to Greg's room and found him lying on his bed facing his wall. "Greg?"

Greg didn't answer. "Come on Greg, everything is alright. You know who killed your dad. You should be happy."

"Well, I'm not, because I'm the reason he's dead!"

TBC…

**There you guys go. I promise to get the next chapter up for you guys because I know EXACTLY what's going to happen next. Please R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the delay in updating this. Bad writer's block: )**

**Chapter 17**

Taylor looked in at her cousin as he continued to lay there in his guilt. As she stood there, she couldn't help but think that this was the worse she had ever seen him. After heaving a sigh, Taylor walked up to the huddled bundle on the bed and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you have to go through this," she murmured.

But Greg didn't respond to her. "Look Greg, in here all week and wallow in your own grief or you could get over the fact that this is not your fault."

"Of course this is my fault!" came Greg's muffled voice.

"Did you get drunk and hit him?" shouted Taylor. After all, she hated being interrupted. After a minute, Greg shook his head. "Then it's not your fault. That's the problem with you, Greg. You blame yourself for everything."

"DO NOT!"

"OH YES YOU DO! You need to learn that not everything is your fault. Now, by the time you come back to school next week, you had better forgiven yourself, understood?"

Finally, Greg turned and looked at Taylor, replying, "Yeah, I got it."

"Good, otherwise I would have to kick your…"

"Greg! Julie is here!" came Mrs. Sanders' voice.

"Coming!" replied Greg.

When he stood up, Greg gave Taylor a hug and whispered, "Thanks, Taylor."

"If you tell anyone that I did this, I'll kill you."

"Did what?' replied Greg sarcastically as he ran out the door. Following that nonexistent talk, Julie had come by everyday and gave him a butt-load of homework, only adding more to Greg's plate. Though that whole week, Greg got over his guilt trip and had finally realized that death was inevitable. No matter how hard anyone tried to avoid it, everyone was going to die someday. Finally, Monday rolled around, which meant that Greg was going back to school. After Greg and Taylor had arrived, they saw the entire student body standing at the entrance, clapping. There were cheers, pats on the back, the whole sha-bang. As Greg and Taylor walked through the double doors, Nick and Warrick came up on both sides of Greg and wrapped their arms around his shoulders. "Welcome back, man," greeted Warrick.

"Listen, we talked to the baseball coach and he said he'd let you try out, even after all of your disciplinary actions," stated Nick.

"Really?" whimpered Greg.

"Yeah, we'll see you at try-outs Thursday," replied Nick as he and Warrick ran away. "Greg, you know if your mom finds out, she'll freak!"

"Yeah, well who says she's going to find out?" asked Greg as they ran into Ryan and Dannielle. "Hey Greg, Julie's been looking for you. She's in the library," stated Ryan.

"Oh, thanks Ryan. I'll meet up with you later, Taylor," replied Greg as he ran off.

As Greg went running through the halls, Taylor asked, "Why is she looking for him anyway?"

"Beats me, but she sounded a bit anxious to see him if you ask me," replied Dannielle.

Taylor was about to ask why when Vartann came up behind them. "Hey Taylor, can I talk to you for a bit?"

Taylor gave a small smile and replied, "Sure."

As they walked away, Dannielle stated, "It seems like everyone is falling in love around here."

Ryan just nodded with a glint in his eyes, because he knew, for sure, that he was falling in love as well.

* * *

As Nick and Warrick were walking and laughing down the halls, they came across the cheer squad practicing with Catherine and Sara in the front. Both of the boys' jaws dropped as the cheerleaders preformed and began a new routine. As Nick and Warrick stood there, Samuel Vega came up behind them and whispered, "You're drooling, guys."

Warrick and Nick jumped out of their trance as Vega laughed and walked away. As he rounded the corner, the two seniors looked at each other and Nick asked, "We weren't drooling, were we?"

"Of course not," replied Warrick.

"Good," sighed Nick as he and Warrick stared at the cheerleaders a bit longer. As soon as Catherine and Sara noticed them, the boys gave a weak smile, waved, and ran off in the opposite direction, causing the entire squad to burst into fits of laughter.

* * *

As soon as Greg had reached the library, he found Julie hovering over a copy of A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens. "Julie!" Greg shouted, only to get shushed by the librarian.

Greg mouthed sorry to the librarian as he tip-toed over to Julie who was controlling her laughter. "How are you?" he whispered.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Brilliant. I was told you wanted to see me?'

"Yeah. You see…I...need your…help."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not doing so well in science class. But you, you're going to Science for Teens! I was hoping that maybe you could come over to my house some time and tutor me?"

"What?" shouted Greg, causing the librarian to shush him again. Greg held his hands up in defense with an apologetic look on his face. Slowly, he turned back to Julie and asked, "You want me to tutor you?"

"Yeah, I do. Please Greg!"

Greg thought about it for a second. More time with Julie? How could he pass that up? After thinking about it for a bit more, he replied, "On one condition. You show up for the Science for Teens thing. Deal?"

Julie gave a small smile. Oh how that smile made him melt. "Alright, deal."

They shook hands and let out a silent laugh. And Greg couldn't help but feel as if everything was finally going right.

* * *

For that entire week, everything seemed normal. There was no drama, no trouble, just boring school. That is, until Thursday. Right after school, Nick and Warrick found Greg and asked, "You ready for try-outs, man?"

"Oh…er…yeah! Can't wait!" smiled Greg.

"Excellent! We'll see you on the diamond in a bit, yeah?" said Nick.

"Yeah, see you."

As Nick and Warrick ran off in the direction of the baseball diamonds, Greg headed to the locker room to get ready first, which only consisted him of changing his shirt and shoes. When he stepped out onto the diamond, he saw Nick, Warrick, Vega, Vartann, Ryan, Archie, Bobby and David standing in the dugout. Coach O'Riley stood on the pitching mound with Julie, making Greg all that more nervous. "Hello Sanders. You ready to try out for the state winning baseball team?"

"Y…yes sir."

"Good. Now, we'll begin with a warm-up. Grab a glove and head on out to the outfield."

As Greg grabbed his equipment, O'Riley turned to Julie and said, "Make sure to watch him closely."

Julie nodded and walked away as O'Riley took up a ball and bat. "You ready, Sanders?"

"Yeah!"

And with that, O'Riley hit the ball and sent it towards Greg. With each ball hit, Greg never missed one. The next drill O'Riley had Greg run was pitching to the catcher, who just so happened to be Archie. When that drill was over, Archie walked up to Greg and whispered, "I hope you don't get pitcher. My hand is killing me!"

After a couple more drills, Nick took the mound and Warrick and Vega took the field as Greg walked up to the plate to bat. Most of Greg's hits were flown out to centerfield. Greg was feeling pretty good about himself. After Greg had hit another, a shrilly voice shouted, "Gregory Hojem Sanders!"

The entire team turned to find Mrs. Sanders and Taylor staring at Greg. Taylor had an apologetic look on her face. "Put that bat down and come home. I never want to see you out here again."

"No!"

"What did you say, young man?"

"No! I'm not going home with you! I'm going to stay here and play with my friends."

"No, you will not! You are going to come home, whether you like it or not!"

Quickly, Julie jumped up from the dugout and ran to Mrs. Sanders. "Hey Taylor, why don't you go hang out with the guys."

Taylor nodded and walked away as Mrs. Sanders stood aghast. "Hello Mrs. Sanders. I'm not sure if you know, but I'm the team manager. I've been watching Greg and he has the makings of a great baseball player."

"I don't care. I don't want him playing baseball…or any other sport for that matter!"

"Why, Mrs. Sanders?"

"Because I do not wish to see my baby get hurt."

"Mrs. Sanders, I promise you that Greg will come to no harm…no more than what you are causing him right now by controlling every aspect of his life."

"Oh what do you know? You're only a teenager!"

"And so is your son! Your son can make his own decisions. He is not a baby!"

"He is MY baby!"

"He's a junior in high school!"

"I don't care! Greggie, you're coming home now!"

But Greg took a step back and shook his head. As he got closer to his friends, the entire team and Taylor surrounded Greg with their hands crossed. Mrs. Sanders stood in disbelief. Slowly, she turned to Julie and said, "Well, I hop you're happy. You finally succeeded in taking my son away. I hope you're happy."

And with that, Mrs. Sanders walked back into her car and sped away. As they watched Julie walk back towards them, Archie whispered into Greg's ear, "You can stay at my place for a while if you want."

"Yeah, thanks Archie."

"SANDERS!"

Everyone turned around and looked at Coach O'Riley. With a hint of a smile, he threw a shirt at Greg. As Greg unfolded it, he saw the big blue letters CSI imprinted on it. "Congratulations! You made the team!"

Everyone was patting Greg on the back and congratulating him. Nick and Warrick had broken to the front and shoved a baseball hat and glove in his hands. Even though Greg's mother had shown up, Greg couldn't have felt any better.

TBC…

**OK, I'm working on the next chapter. Please R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the long delay in writing this story. I've been a tad busy with the others and I thought I lost the notebook that had this story, but luckily, I just found it. Yay! Anyway, you don't want to hear me babble on with this stuff, so I'll just get straight to what you are most anxious about: the story.**

**Chapter 18**

The following day, Dannielle was sitting beneath the oak tree in the front of the school. Most of lunch, she would come out to the tree and sit in the shade to relax. Dannielle was so caught up in her surroundings that she didn't notice Ryan walking up to her. Since Ryan was still the new kid at CSI High, he didn't have many friends. Sure, he hung out with the baseball team, but he didn't feel comfortable with them. But, he did feel comfortable with one person, and that was Dannielle. The way she thought of things and spoke was very pleasing to him. He felt almost happy when he was with her. But there was only one problem; he couldn't form sentences when he was with her. Oh how teenage boys can get tongue-twisted when they are with girls. But today, Ryan swore that he was going to talk to her. So, taking a deep breath, he walked up to Dannielle. As he stood behind her, he stuttered, "H…hi Dannielle."

Dannielle looked up at Ryan and smiled. "Oh, hey Ryan. What's up?"

"Uh…I, er…wanted to see how you were…uh, doing."

This made Dannielle smile. "Well, I'm doing fine. You want to sit down?"

"Uh…yeah, sure."

Slowly, Ryan sat next to Dannielle. Silence engulfed them. The only thing they could hear was the wind rustling the leaves. Dannielle was only wearing a t-shirt, so when the wind hit her, she became cold. Ryan, recognizing her shaking body, took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around Dannielle's shoulders. "Oh, Ryan, you don't…"

"It's alright. You need it more than I do."

Yes! He didn't stutter! He was becoming more comfortable with her. What happened next was not what he was expecting. Dannielle had thanked him by placing a kiss on his cheek. Ryan quickly blushed and fainted.

* * *

Midwinter break was fast approaching. Everyday at lunch, Greg and Julie would head up to the library to study science. They had just begun their session on Human Metabolism when Nick, Warrick, Catherine, Sara and Taylor came running. "Come on guys, we got to go," hyperventilated Nick.

"Why? What's going on?" asked Julie.

"There's no time to explain! Come on!" shouted Warrick as Nick grabbed Julie and Taylor grabbed Greg. As they ran out of the double doors, Catherine and Warrick looked down both halls and ran off to the right. Greg was about to ask again when a loud gunshot rang out like a bell. "RUN!" shouted Nick as they ran down the hall and into the nearest classroom.

Come to find out, they had ran into Mr. Grissom's room. "Mr. Grissom! Where are your keys?" huffed Warrick.

"In my desk…what's going on?" asked Mr. Grissom as Catherine and Sara dug through his desk and threw the keys to Taylor.

"There's some guy roaming the school with a gun!" explained Nick.

Grissom's eyes widened in shock as Taylor locked the door. "There, that should hold him."

Quickly, Grissom picked up the phone and called Brass. "Jim, it's Gil. Call a lock-down now!"

It wasn't long before Brass's voice came over the intercom shouting, "All students get into the nearest room. This is a lock-down."

They could hear kids screaming and running through the halls. But there came another voice…a strange voice. "Hey Stokes! Stokes, let's play!" it said drunkenly.

"You know this guy?" asked Nick.

"I have no idea who this guy is!" replied Julie.

Suddenly, there came the sound of a bullet hitting the door. "Get into my office!" ordered Grissom.

Quickly, the gang ran into the vacant office. After they had all crammed into the office, Grissom slammed the door and shut the blinds. "Alright, keep you voices down and stay low."

The teenagers did as they were told and laid as quiet as a corpse. Police sirens could be heard in the distance, giving them hope. But that was smashed down when the lock to the classroom was shot out and the deranged man came stumbling in. Hearts raced as he began to tear the room to shreds. They hoped that he wouldn't check Grissom's office, but the doorknob began to jiggle. When the man got frustrated, he shot the lock and kiced the door down. When he saw the group of kids, he let slip a malevolent smile.

* * *

When the police showed up, news reporters and paramedics pulled in. Concerned neighbors came out of their houses to make sure everyone was alright. The squad ran into the school to evacuate all the students. As they ran in, all of the parents pulled up, worried about their sons and daughters. Mrs. Sanders broke to the front of the crowd with Mr. and Mrs. Stokes, Mrs. Willows, Mr. Sidle and Mrs. Brown as a group of cops led out a group of students. The parents looked eagerly as students ran to their parents. Dannielle saw her mother and quickly ran into her open arms. As all the students ran to their parents, a cop called up to a classroom with a megaphone. "Sir, come out with your hands up!"

The man's face appeared in the window and shouted, "No! I am not leaving until I get what I want! And if you don't leave, I'll kill a hostage each hour and throw their dead bodies to your feet so you know that it was you who killed them."

The man disappeared as another cop approached the sergeant. "Sir, he dropped a list of the hostages."

The sergeant nodded and took the list from the officer. The list read as follows:

**Warrick Brown**

**Nick Stokes**

**Julie Stokes**

**Catherine Willows**

**Sara Sidle**

**Dr. Gil Grissom**

**Taylor Sanders**

**Greg Sanders**

Seven kids and one teacher. This was not going to be good. The sergeant felt as though he had to let the parents of the students know, so he pulled up his megaphone and asked, "Could the guardians of Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, Julie Stokes, Catherine Willows, Sara Sidle, Taylor Sanders and Greg Sanders come to me please?"

The huddled group of parents burst through the crowd to meet the sergeant. He could tell that they were all worried sick about their children. "What is it?" asked Mrs. Willows.

"We have just found out who the hostages are…and I think you should all know who they are," replied the sergeant as he handed the list of names to the group.

Grandmother Brown took the list and burst into tears as she read her grandson's name. Mr. and Mrs. Stokes comforted each other after seeing their children both on the list. Mrs. Willows stood speechless as she read her daughters name. Mr. Sidle felt angry at the man holding his daughter hostage. But when Mrs. Sanders read her son's and niece's names, she fell to the ground bawling. Her baby, her only baby, was in the school with a madman. "I'm very sorry you all have to deal with this, but I promise you, we will do whatever we can to get them all back safely," explained the sergeant.

Before he could walk away, Mr. Stokes asked, "Do you know who this man is?"

"We're still working on it, Mr. Stokes, but we'll find out."

The group of parents thanked the officer as Archie, Dannielle and Ryan walked up to the parents. "Hi, I'm Archie. This is Dannielle and Ryan. We're good friends of your children," introduced Archie.

"We just wanted to let you know that if you ever need anything, we're here to help," continued Dannielle.

"Oh, thank you so much, kids," said Grandmother Brown through tears.

"We think that they would want to take care of you," replied Ryan.

And together, the group stood together, praying that their children would be alright.

TBC…

**OOOH! Intense…I am so evil. I don't think I can get through one story without some sort of evil, malicious plot arising. Oh well. Please R&R!**


End file.
